The Furniture Guy
by The Doll
Summary: [AU] How far would you go....to keep seeing someone else although your already engaged and he's already taken? But could it be love? Or is it all lust that is mistaken as the feeling we call love?
1. Moving In

_Hello everyone! I'd first like to thank **shadowriter318** for helping me choose this story to type next! She is such a sweetheart! Now, please enjoy 'The Furniture Guy.' And yes, it's another SaiXSakuXSasuX**Nina (oc)**__pairing for those who have read__my latest story, A Tiger, a Snake, and a Blossom. _

**_Note: This is told in Sakura's P.O.V. _**

_Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plain and SIMPLE…_

_**The Furniture Guy**_

_Chapter 1: Moving In_

Today, I was asked by my wonderful boyfriend of five years, Sai, to move in with him since we are now an engaged couple. Both of our parents are deceased, but I'm over it now. I lost my parents when I turned nineteen. Sai lost his parents when he was a child. Although he grew up by himself with the aid of his best friend/brother, he is so famous now for his skills in _The Arts_. I however, am a professional singer and dancer. We're just two famous people living their glorious lives.

At the age of sixteen, I was discovered by Kunoichi Records for a deal with the manager Tsunade. I agreed and now I'm twenty-two and living large with my boyfriend. My friends are really important to me as well. I mean, without Hinata, Ino, and Tenten, I'd be so terrified of dancing and singing on stage by myself. They're my back up vocals and dancers, but together, we're the best of friends!

Sai and I actually met when he came to one of my concerts. He was a photographer at the time and asked to take a few shots of me. I said yes to him only because he wasn't all over me like some fan boy. We got to know each other and soon enough he asked me out when I turned seventeen. He's been with me through a lot of drama and obstacles but I love Sai and now we're getting married.

"Sakura, let's hurry and pack your stuff!" Sai yelled through my house. Even if I was now wealthy, I lived in a house where I did not require any maids or servants. People do not need to tend to my every need like I'm some goddess. I'm only human you know.

"I already am Sai!" I yelled back to him. I placed pictures of my family and friends in a brown cardboard box and smiled at one last picture. It was a picture of my family. Me, my mother, my father, and my older sister. My older sister had left us when she was accepted to a boarding school.

She always felt unwanted by our parents so that's why she accepted to go to the school. I loved my older sister, and I knew she loved me too. I knew she loved our parents, but they just always focused their attention on me when I didn't even want it. I never felt lonely really because I always had Sai, my family, or friends to stay by my side.

True loneliness is only a fairytale for me.

-X-

"Did you call the guy to come pick up your stuff?" Sai asked as he snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sai, it's not like I can read your mind and know who this 'guy' is." I replied and smirked at him. He chuckled.

"The furniture moving guy." Sai whispered into my ear. His hot breath against my ear felt wonderful. My spine shivered as I spun around to wrap my arms around his neck.

We held each other's gaze until he leaned forward. I also leaned forward and the two of us shared a sweet kiss. We departed after a minute to get some air. Somehow, we could never kiss long, but they were all enjoyable kisses.

I smiled at my fiancée and unwrapped my arms around him. He smirked back at me and winked. I giggled and walked down to my kitchen. He trailed behind me like a little puppy following its mother.

As we got into the kitchen, I grabbed a cordless telephone from off the wall as Sai raided my cookie jar. I dialed in the moving company's phone number and waited for an answer.

I looked over at Sai and saw him nibbling on an oreo cookie. I grinned at him and he grinned back. Finally, someone answered the phone.

"This is We-Haul moving company, Sasuke speaking. How may I help you?" A gruff voice answered on the other line of the phone. He may have sounded polite but really, I think he sounded annoyed.

"Yes, This is Sakura Haruno, and I was wondering when you guys will come over to my house to pick up my stuff?" Sakura replied sweetly.

"Is two o' clock good for you lady?" Sasuke replied. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was one thirty.

"Two o' clock sounds perfect Mr.-" "Sasuke is just fine ma'am." He cut me off.

"Okay, Sasuke, two o'clock sounds like a good time. See you later." I said politely as he said hung up the phone.

"Rude much?" I shouted into the phone where no one replied back. I sighed and hung up the phone. Sai looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"What happened?" He asked. I walked over to him and also grabbed an oreo out of the cookie jar.

"That guy is so rude! I bet he's old, alone, and fat!" I told my boyfriend. He laughed and shook his head at me.

"You don't even know the guy. For all we know, he could be the opposites of all those things you said about him." Sai told me. I pouted at him and ate my cookie.

Sai saw me not speaking and lifted my chin up with his hand. As much as I refused to look into his eyes, I couldn't. We locked eyes and soon enough he kissed me for about the tenth time today!

I think he's just happy that I'm finally moving in with him though.

-X-

Two o'clock came really fast and the moving guys came. One guy with brown short messy hair came with a small white dog on his head. Another guy that looked kind of plus sized came next with a strange looking man with a bowl haired cut. His eye lashes were what crept me out the most. Lastly, a man with jet black hair, which stuck up in the back came. His eyes, hair, and face were just like Sai's, and maybe he was just _a little bit_ more handsome than Sai.

"You Sakura Haruno?" He asked me. I was kind of shocked that he didn't know me from t.v. or magazines before. I mean, my long pink hair and green eyes are really noticeable. The three other men behind him had hearts in their eyes.

'_Great, more fan boys…'_ I thought.

"Yes, I'm Sakura. Please come in. I don't have that many boxes, but it's just the furniture that needs to move in the trucks." I said. The jet black haired man looked at me with a blank expression. Each of them had a name tag on heir white polo's. The brown haired one with the dog was named Kiba, the plus sized man was named Chouji, the bowl haired man was named Lee, and the jet black haired man was named Sasuke.

I widened my emerald eyes. Was this guy actually Sasuke!? Sai was right, I was totally wrong about his appearance, but he's only young and not fat but really muscular. That doesn't mean he's dating anyone though, he could still be alone for the rest of his life. I smirked.

"Ms. Haruno, could you please hurry and tell us what we are to move? I have a date with my girlfriend later and you're holding me back." Sasuke said. I wanted to smack him for the rudeness but instead I showed them my music room where my equipment will have to be taken to Sai's mansion. I wondered how in the world, could his 'girlfriend' put up with his rudeness. The four men started taking my stuff into the big white truck and carefully loaded it. Sai came down from upstairs where he was still helping me pack some of my clothes. The question is, which of my clothes did my sly boyfriend pack?

I smirked once more as he came downstairs. "Did you have fun raiding my clothes sweetie?" I asked innocently. Sai smirked back and nodded his head. I was currently in the living room were I looked out the window and saw the men loading my belongings.

Sai wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me as he kissed my neck. Just when we were about to kiss once again, Sasuke came into the living room.

"Do you want us to move the-oh sorry, I'll come back later." He grunted. I looked at him and told him that it was okay.

"What do you need Sasuke?" I asked as Sai still had his arms around me.

"Do you want us to move your bed?" He said. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yes please." I replied as Sai started making small circles on my stomach. I laughed and Sasuke looked at me. He saw my boyfriend tickling me and sighed. Sai stopped his tickle attack and I looked at Sasuke. He was probably thinking of his girlfriend.

"Um you should get a move on there, Sasuke." Sai interrupted. Sasuke glared at him but headed upstairs into my bedroom where the other guys probably waited.

I looked at Sai and gave him a smile. "I guess you were right about him Sai, but I still think he's rude!" Sai chuckled and ran hands hand up and down my bare arms. I shivered at his touch.

Why me. Why did I have to wear a pink tank top with off white tight jeans! My boyfriend is like a total perv, and now I believe my friends when they say 'All Men are somewhat Perverted!'

-X-

Once all of my stuff was packed neatly into the van, Sai and I wanted to give the guys a treat so we let them take a break before moving the truck to Sai's mansion. Kiba, Lee, and Chouji were grateful for the break, but I could tell Sasuke really didn't want a break right now.

I offered them some lemonade and each man took one. Sai brought them into my empty living room where they sat on the floor. Sasuke chose to lean against the wall with his lemonade in hand. Sai did the same thing as well but he was on the opposite wall. I sat in front of Sai with a pink lemonade iced drink in my hands.

Soon we started talking.

"Miss Haruno-" "Sakura is fine Lee." I interrupted. When I spoke, I could have sworn he had hearts in his eyes. Creepy!

"Sakura, are you interested into guys with brown hair or black hair?" Kiba asked. I secretly smirked. Kiba and Chouji had brown hair and Lee had black hair. I wonder if they knew I was happily dating Sai yet.

"I prefer men with raven black hair." I said with a smile. Kiba and Chouji looked sad while Lee jumped up and yipped with joy. Sai and Sasuke stared at Lee annoyingly.

"Lee, calm the hell down." Sasuke commanded. "If you didn't notice yet Lee, she already has a boyfriend."

Lee stopped his leaps and looked at me and Sai. I guess he thought Sai was just a friend. Poor dude.

Sai smirked as he picked me up by the waist and kissed my neck. Lee, Kiba, and Chouji all had big bug eyes. I laughed a little and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sorry guys, but she's mine and well, I don't plan on sharing." Sai said. The three men dropped their heads and sighed.

"Can we get back to work now? Nina is waiting for me guys." Sasuke muttered. Lee, Kiba, and Chouji gave me their empty glasses and rushed back outside. Sasuke gave Sai his glass and glared at him. I wondered why Sasuke glared at Sai though…

-X-

Sai and I rode in his black 2007 sports car while the We-Haul company truck followed behind us. As Sai drove, I looked in the front view mirror and saw that Sasuke was driving and Kiba was in the passenger seat. Lee and Chouji were in another car driving.

Soon, we reached Red Oak Street where Sai lived. His mansion was of course very spacious and I knew I could happily live there.

Sai parked his car in the long drive way as the truck pulled up in front of the home. Sasuke, Lee, Chouji, and Kiba jumped out of the truck and said that they'd be back tomorrow. Sasuke didn't really say much, but he took Lee's car and hustled for the rest of them to hurry up. The three men bid me a goodbye and I waved to them as Sai scowled. The four moving truck guys left the street as Sai and I hugged.

"Sakura, you're finally living with me now…what should we do first?" He playfully asked. I wasn't in the mood for his make-out sessions today, so I told him; "let's go sleep on the couch."

Sai pouted like a little child as I giggled. I grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. I went into his large living room where I laid him down on the black leather couch and I laid on top of him. He looked into my eyes and I did the same. He weakly smiled at me and kissed my nose. I smiled and closed my emerald eyes.

Tomorrow, while Sai would be directing where the guys should move my stuff, I'd be recording my new album. I drifted off to a sweet slumber along with my future husband, but one thing wasn't right. I dreamt of a man with the same features as Sai except his hair was much longer and spikier…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_So what do you guys think? Is it good, bad, or okay? Please drop a review by, it would make me really, really happy! I know, this chapter is kind of short, but the later chapters will hopefully be longer._


	2. Serious Music

_WOW! Six reviews!! Thanks everyone, hehe. Now, like most of you requested, I updated within one day, . Enjoy chapter 2!! Remember, it's in Sakura's P.O.V. (point of view)_

_Disclaimer: I love writing disclaimers..-sighs- Nope, don't own Naruto or the songs used throughout this whole story…_

_Chapter 2: Serious Music_

Tomorrow couldn't have come any quicker because when it did arrive, I was already starting to record my third album. Sai had shown the guys to place my recording equipment in a large enough room. My manager Tsunade was coming by as well to help me record my first song, _Serious_.

When Sasuke, Chouji, Lee, and Kiba finished packing my recording studio, Tsunade came just on time for us to begin recording. On this track, I was inspired by Sai. The first time we went out, he was my man and only mine.

I greeted Tsunade with a kiss on the cheek and hug as she did the same. We've been really close and almost had a mother-daughter relationship. I sat down in the recording booth with my microphone and lyrics in front of me. Tsunade sat behind a see-through box booth as she mixed the music beats and tunes. I put the headphones on my head and waited for the beat to come in.

Tsunade showed a thumbs up when I would start and when she did, I began to work my magic.

_Baby, I don't know when the danger came  
I wanna find someone that I can blame  
Call the doctor cause I am sick in love  
And I can't help it_

_Baby, I'm worried about my mental state_

_Don't know if I'll recuperate  
Think it's serious, gone from bad to worse  
And I'm in trouble_

_I think I'm coming down with something  
I know it gonna need your medicine  
So help me now, I'm freaking out lover_

_This love is serious (everybody knows I'm mad for you)  
You get me seriously out of my mind  
And I am so into us (not gonna let no one get hold of you)  
Baby, baby  
Cause this love is serious, we're seriously onto something_

_Lover, you love me like no one can  
So if I'm crazy hope you understand  
Hurry doctor come, need to get me some  
You know what time it is_

_I think I'm coming down with something  
I know it gonna need your medicine  
So help me now, I'm freaking out lover_

_This love is serious (everybody knows I'm mad for you)  
You get me seriously out of my mind  
And I am so into us (let no one get hold of you)  
Baby you're mine (you're seriously fine)_

_And you know I can't stand  
How the girls all wanna be getting all up in my place  
So get off of my man and don't try to mess with me  
Cause this love is serious, we're seriously onto something_

_You got me so delirious, I'm under your control  
Point it at me if you must, your arrow's got me poisoned  
Tell me what my treatment is, your love's got me insane  
My prescription is your kiss and boy you got me wantin' it_

_This love is serious (everybody knows I'm mad for you)  
You get me seriously out of my mind  
And I am so into us (let no one get hold of you)  
Baby you're mine (you're seriously fine)_

_And you know I can't stand  
How the girls all wanna be getting all up in my place  
So get off of my man and don't try to mess with me  
Cause this love is serious, we're seriously onto something_

_I'm gunna need the doctor._

"Good job Sakura! That was excellent. I don't think we would need to record it again, but let's give it a go once more before I see what's up with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata." Tsunade called through the room. I smiled and nodded.

As I sang once more, I heard Sai tell the other guys to follow him up to my recording room. I saw my lovely boyfriend enter along with a shy looking Chouji, an enthusiastic looking Kiba, and a love struck looking Lee. Even that Sasuke dude came and he leaned against the wall, looking tired of all the hard work. Sai smiled at me and while I sang I winked at him.

Funny thing is though, Lee mistook the wink as his and not Sai's so he began to leap once again just like yesterday. I couldn't help but laugh and end the song in the middle.

Tsunade glared at Lee and smacked him on the head. She'll do that to anyone who interrupts recording time. I left the recording box and went into the small room they were in. Sai congratulated me on accomplishing the first song though it still needs some work.

"Sakura dear, I'll see you later for now. Practice those other songs, for the next one _might _be Luxurious." Tsunade said and I nodded. I hugged her before she left and she did the same. She gave Sai a pat on the back and left our home.

Now I was in a small room stuck with three fan boys, one stoic guy, and my boyfriend. Time to leave the men to their business.

"Um, I'm going to get eat something, do you guys want any food?" I politely asked the men. Of course Chouji, Lee, and Kiba obliged quickly as Sai nodded his head and Sasuke shrugged his broad shoulders. Wait…why did I point that out! Sai has broad shoulders too! Right?

-X-

When we were in the kitchen, I decided to make a sandwich for each person. Six people so six sandwiches. The five men sat around the brown kitchen table and waited patiently for the food.

Cheese, lettuce, turkey, and bread. Simple sandwich, but it was fulfilling enough. I handed everyone a plate with the sandwich on it. Lee once again had those creepy hearts in his eyes as both Sai and I saw them. I don't think Sai enjoyed having Lee do this all the time so he wrapped an arm around my waist and forcefully made me sit upon his lap. I yelped a little but later sat comfortably on his lap.

Sasuke was staring at me and had a dull look upon his face. "Do you have any tomatoes?" He asked. I didn't want to leave Sai's lap, but I got up and checked the fridge.

"No, I'm sorry Sasuke, we don't have any." I said. The raven haired man grunted and ate his sandwich in silence, even if it was tomato-less.

"Ne Sakura, will we ever see you again?" Kiba asked as he made a sad face. I wanted to laugh but instead I politely giggled.

"Maybe Kiba, but I'll surely be spending a lot of time around Sai now and with recording my new album." I replied. His face along with Chouji's dropped. Lee looked as scary as ever though. He stood up and puffed out his chest.

"I will make sure to always see Sakura everyday!" he announced as I laughed and Sai and Sasuke snickered. That's the first time I heard Sasuke laugh.

"Well have it your way Lee. I'm going back to recording studio okay Sai?" I told them. I placed a kiss upon his cheek and waved to the guys.

"You are one lucky man Sai…" Chouji muttered as Lee and Kiba agreed. Sai smirked. The men sat in silence as Sasuke then excused himself to use the bathroom.

-X-

I was singing my first album's old songs. It was entitled _Spring's Beginning_. My first song for that album was Get Out, which is about a heart break of teen love. Hey, I was 16 at the time so heart break is common during that age. I wasn't heart broken though. It was mainly written for my friend Ino when she was heart broken.

"Get out, right now, it's the end of you and me. It's too late, I can't wait for you to be gone. Cause I know, about her, and I wonder how I want all the lies…" I sang.

That song was six years old! I can't believe I still remember the lyrics as well.

"I say that you should treat me right but you were just a waste of time." I continued. I even shook my body a little while singing.

"Get out, right now, it's the end of you and me. It's too late, and I can't wait for you to be gone. Cause I know, about her, and I wonder about all the lies. I say that you should treat me right but you were just a waste of time!" I sand louder as I spun around and closed my eyes. I heard the room door open as I opened my emerald eyes and stopped mid-way in my spin.

Sasuke had opened the door and he had his hands in his pockets. He leaned against the wall and closed back the door. I walked out of the recording room just as he closed his eyes.

"You have a nice voice…Sakura." He spoke. His voice was deep and low. I felt the goose bumps appear on my bare arms. Damn it! I wore another tank top today except it was green and I wore it along with dark blue jeans. He surely would see the goose bumps if he opened his eyes.

"Um, thank you Sasuke." I said. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked as I crossed my arms. He smirked still with his eyes closed.

"Remember yesterday when you called me and you thought I hung up?" He asked. I nodded my head and realized that he must of heard me say I thought he was rude. Oh I hope he didn't hear it!

"You called me rude, right?" He asked again. Well, I couldn't deny it. I nodded nervously as he opened his onyx eyes.

"Rudeness is not the word you should have said." He got up from his leaning position and leaned towards me. His mouth was right by my ear.

"Annoying is more like it, Sa-ku-ra." He whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes and jerked away from him. When I reopened my eyes, he was gone. I looked around the room and saw that he left through the door. I fanned my self and sank down to the floor.

"Sasuke…" I whispered and shook my head violently. I got up from my sitting position and walked out the door. Maybe kissing Sai would keep Sasuke out of my head.

-X-

At five o'clock the guys finished unpacking my stuff and repacking them into their new proper places. I still have not forgotten about that encounter with Sasuke, and I had a strange feeling that I would somehow meet him again. I really didn't want to although a small part of me did.

I shook my head as I walked down to the front door. I raised my left hand and saw my engagement ring. A gold ring with a rather large diamond cut gem. It sparkled in the light and gleamed whenever held to the sun. I smiled and saw Sai waving the four guys a good bye. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his back.

He closed the door and smiled from the corner of his face. I smiled as he turned around and held my waist. We looked into each other's eyes. I tip toed up and he bent down. Only a few more centimeters and our lips would meet, but then both of us heard a grumble.

It was Sai's stomach. "Sai! You totally ruined the mood!" I whined. He laughed and clutched his stomach.

"Wanna go out to eat then? Later you can have your 'dessert.'" He smirked as he said this. I gasped and playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"You are so perverted Sai…" I shook my head and winked at him. I spun around on my heel and went to our bedroom to change. "You better not follow me to our bedroom until I'm done changing or else you'll be on the couch sleeping for a month sweetie." I said innocently but a threat was somewhat laced with my words.

Sai threw his hands up in front of him. "I wouldn't dare look at your _curvy_ body honey." He teased. I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs to the bedroom.

-X-

I wore a long red spaghetti strapped shirt that came to my mid-thighs along with light blue tight jeans. Sai wore a black button up shirt with navy blue baggy jeans.

By five twenty, we were both ready to go eat. Sai suggested that we go to a small café that had a buffet with delicious food and desserts. I licked my lips when he said dessert. Ice cream and whip cream had to probably be my favorite combination of desserts.

We drove in his black sports car again to a café called Uchiha Coffee.

"The name is Fan Coffee?!" I questioned. Sai chuckled as he parked the car. "Apparently a small family owns the shop." Sai replied. We got out of the car and walked hand in hand to the coffee shop.

Suddenly on this glorious afternoon, paparazzi surprise us. "Great!!" I yelled sarcastically as Sai and I ran into the shop. Good thing they had security guards. A man with golden yellow hair and blue eyes along with a man with long flowing brown hair and opaque eyes blocked out the paparazzi.

"Thank you very much guys!" I exclaimed as the guys smiled. Sai thanked them quietly and went to look for a table.

"You're Sakura Haruno, right?" The blond man asked. I nodded.

"What, you don't remember me then?" He asked again. I looked closely at him. Realization hit me like a baseball hit a window.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" I exclaimed and tackled him into a fierce hug.

"Sakura! My little sister!" He teased. The brown haired man rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, my big bro!" I teased back. Naruto Uzumaki was one of my best friends in high school until we all graduated and left Konoha High. He was like my older brother who always watched out for me and listened to me when no one else would notice me. He was even thought of as my real brother but we are not related. All those times Serina, my older sister wasn't there, I had Naruto before Sai.

"You're a security guard now Naruto?" I asked. He nodded. His partner coughed.

"Oh, sorry Neji. This is my 'fake' little sister Sakura." Naruto introduced as he laughed. Neji smiled and shook my hand. "Pleasure to meet you Sakura. My girlfriend has told me so much about you." I raised a brow at him.

"Who's your girlfriend Neji?" I asked.

"Tenten." He responded. I dropped my mouth to the floor. Not literally of course.

"Tenten got a boyfriend? Since when!?!" I asked. Neji sighed.

"I don't think I was suppose to tell you then…but we've been together for about two months now." He said. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

"Two months!?" I practically yelled. Tonight I am so calling Tenten and getting her to confess about this. Sai looked at me and grinned.

"Sakura, time to eat!" He called over the many people eating and talking. I waved at him and smiled.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Neji. I'm going to have a long talk with Tenten tonight, you can bet on that." I shook his hand once more and smiled.

"Naruto bro, it was nice seeing you again, but my fiancée awaits for me. Bye." I hugged the blond man and smiled. What a reunion!

"Wait a minute..YOU HAVE A FIANCEE?!" Naruto yelled I turned back my head and nodded with a smile.

-X-

As Sai and I grabbed our food, we went to the bar in the front of the shop and waited to get a drink.

"Next." Called a voice. Sai and I came up next and I gasped.

"What can I get you- Sakura? Sai?" It was none other than Sasuke who was serving as a bar tender.

"Hey, it's Sasuke." Sai replied as I widened my eyes.

'_He has two jobs?!?!?' _I thought.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Well, here's chapter 2! I tried to make it a little longer than chapter one. Review please!! The first song is Serious by Gwen Stefani and the second song is Get Out by JoJo. Hehe. _


	3. Return

_WOW! 18 reviews so far! Thank you guys! I'm happy with the story's progress so far, hehe. I think I'm going to switch between P.O.V.'s now between Sakura AND Sasuke. A reviewer recommended that to me so I guess I'll try it. I originally intended it to be all in Sakura's P.O.V., but I guess I'll change it. Hehe._

_So thank you to my anonymous review, **anna**. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters or songs used in The Furniture Guy._

_Chapter: Return  
_

'_He has two jobs?!?!?' _I thought. Wow…I guess he must really need the money. That or his girlfriend is making him go broke, heh.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him as did Sai. Sai clutched my small hand while ordering ours drinks.

"I'll have one beer please and Sakura will have…" "I'll have a virgin pina colada." Sasuke nodded and got our drinks. A few moments later, Sasuke finished with our drinks. As he passed me my drink, I noticed a small red and white fan in the front of his shirt.

"Is your last name Uchiha, Sasuke?" I asked the tomato loving guy. I guessed he loved tomatoes in truth since he did ask for some at my house earlier today.

"Yes…" Was his quietly said answer. I nodded and left with Sai back to our table. We sat down and started eating our food.

-X- Sasuke's P.O.V.

I watched that pink haired woman walk back with her boyfriend to their table. I sighed. Nina was coming to visit me today so the least I could do was be happy to know my girlfriend is coming. Father did say that he needed to speak with me today along with Nina. I hope it's not something bad…

Ever since Itachi went to that dumbass boarding school, I've been bored at home until I got these jobs. I wonder how he is now…it's been four of five years since I've last seen him and maybe about six months since I last talked with him. Aniki…you better be alive so I can kick your ass later for ditching us.

I shook my head to clear my mind and finally saw my girlfriend enter the café. Her name was Nina Aneko. She had black hair that reached her waist and was always tied in a side braid, thrown over her right shoulder. Her name really suited her as well for she had the golden yellow cat-like eyes as well. Nina Aneko, the cat.

She approached me at the counter and smiled. I smirked back as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good evening Sasu." She said as she kissed my cheek. I saw that dobe and damn Hyuga from the corner of my eyes smirk and tease me. Even if they're my friends, they will face hell after closing time.

I focused my eyes back on Nina until I saw Sakura staring at us. Sai's back was facing us so he didn't see. Sakura smiled at me for no apparent reason and I stopped looking at her and looked back at Nina. Nina smiled warmly as she saw me look behind her.

Damn…she was a smart woman. She turned around and widened her cat-like eyes.

"Sakura!" She yelled happily. The pink haired woman looked at Nina and surprisingly got up from her seat and ran to Nina. Sai looked at his girlfriend confused and so did I.

"Nina!" "Sakura!" The two women shouted and hugged. Sai came over to them and joined me in being confused.

"Um…do you two know each other?" Sai asked. Both females nodded.

"I went to high school with Nina, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she and Nina hugged once more.

"Sakura here saved me from being beaten up by the horrible girls…" Nina explained as I winced. Nina almost got hurt? But that was a long time ago so it doesn't matter anymore I guess.

"Okay well, after I'm done here we can go to the movies Nina." I said as I got her something to drink.

Nina suddenly smiled, and when I mean smile, I mean really big. She's planning something.

"Oh Sasu, why don't we double date with Sakura and her boyfriend?" Nina asked as Sakura nodded her head right after the words 'double date.' Sai looked uneasy as did I.

"Are you sure Nina? They might have to go somewhere…else?" I said uneasily.

"Our night is free Sasuke." Sakura said sternly. She and Nina linked arms like what girls do now-a-days and they walked back to the table. Both women began talking about happened after high school I guess.

I looked to my left and saw Sai there. I heard he was an extraordinary painter and artist. He sold about thirty paintings in six months to high class art collectors. I think he's a fag though, heh.

"So Sasuke…what movie are we watching tonight?" Sai asked as he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"We're going to watch The Number 23. Scary movies are for tonight so make sure your girlfriend can handle it." I smirked. Sai shot me a death glare but it had no affect on me.

"Sakura's not some weakling Uchiha." Sai sternly said and walked back to the table. He sat beside Sakura and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. I watched as the Haruno girl continued to talk with Nina.

-X-

Soon closing time came and it was eight o'clock. The only remaining people left were Naruto, Neji, a few other waitresses, Nina, Sai, and Sakura. I said a quick goodbye to Neji and Naruto as they left to go home.

Naruto babbled on about how Neji's cousin Hinata or something like that, was so cute and hot. I rolled my eyes again at Naruto's antics. Neji of course was growing mad at blondie so I guess Neji and Naruto will be having a long talk about Hinata today. Again.

The waitresses left as soon as we closed the shop and then it was just Nina, Sai, Sakura and me. I went into the back room were employees have separate locker rooms to change. I changed into a normal pair of jeans and a navy blue polo with an Uchiha fan on the side of both sleeves. It's a hammy down from Itachi I guess…

I came out of the locker room and told the three chatting adults that we could go now. They got up and hand in hand Sakura and Sai walked out first while I shut off the lights and locked the doors. Nina waited for me. She grasped my hand with hers and all four of us walked to our separate cars. Sai and Sakura in their black sports car, while Nina and I were in my Shelby GT 500. It was a very speedy silver car which only held two people really.

I saw Sai's mouth hang wide open while Sakura closed it for him and yelled for him to follow my car to the movies. I mentally chuckled.

"Sasuke, aren't we suppose to see your father tonight?" Nina asked. I kept my eyes on the road but still answered her.

"We were supposed to, but I'll call dad later and tell him if we can come tomorrow. My mom will probably be devastated that we didn't come tonight but she'll see us all tomorrow." I replied. Nina nodded.

"What time are we going there?" She asked again. I thought about it for a moment.

"From twelve to eight. Does that sound good?" I asked her back. She smiled and nodded.

-X- Sakura's P.O.V.

Finally we arrived at the theater! It took us a half an hour because of some traffic. Gosh…so many people went to the movies this late! Sai parked our car next to Sasuke's and we got out. Nina and I linked arms again and made our way to the ticket booth. Sasuke and Sai went in front of us just to by the tickets.

"How sweet…" Nina and I teased. We waited by the snack stand and ignored the many looks men kept giving us.

"Nina," I said softly. She looked at me. "How can you stand your boyfriend's attitude?" I asked her as Nina's reply was a laugh.

"Sa-ku-ra, Sasu is very nice to me and our parents know each other very well. I guess I just got through to his cold heart." Nina smiled brightly, but deep down inside myself, I knew Sasuke was not okay. Something was still wrong with him. I brushed the thought away as Sai and Sasuke came back.

As they were walking, a stream of crowding fans gathered around Nina and me. Why did I have to become a singer!!

"Miss Haruno! Can I have your autograph?"

"Sigh my forehead please!!"

"Let's watch a movie together!"

Sing me a song Miss Haruno!"

"Sakura Haruno! Wow!! Can you sing us something?" I rubbed my temples and sighed. Nina laughed at me and then I saw Sai glare at all the boys who wanted to go out with me. Sasuke pulled Nina out of the crowd and they stood at the side and watched.

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend!" Sai yelled. That's the first time I heard him yell so loud. I guess he's protective now. He took my hand in his and dragged me out of the forming crowd. Sasuke and Nina trailed behind us as we ran into the movie auditorium. Sai and I sat all the way in the back while we also saved two extra seat for whenever Sasuke and Nina got here.

-X-

As the movie began, everyone was quiet and paying attention to Jim Carrey in the movie

"Wow...for once, he's serious." Sai said, referring to Jim Carrey's new acting style. In truth, i didn't like this actor all serious. He was Ace Ventura, Pet Detective for the love of gosh!! Okay, i know that was totally random.

Anyway while we watched the movie, I gripped Sai's hand at some parts while I saw Nina cuddle into Sasuke's arm. I smirked, knowing she was scared of these types of movies ever since we saw The Omen in high school at a slumber party.

-X-

After the movies, we took our separate ways. Sasuke was going to drop Nina off at her house and then he'd head back to his apartment, while Sai and I head back to our home and sleep. When Sai parked his car, he noticed another car pulling up in front of our mansion.

The car was all black and there seemed to be two people in it. "Who is that?" I asked Sai. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know who it is Sakura, but stay behind me, okay?" I rolled my eyes. He's been really protective since the movie theater incident earlier before. I stood behind Sai as he took two steps up and the people were coming out of the car. I peeked over Sai's shoulder to see a woman with long hair and a man with his hair tied into a ponytail. A closer look and i gasped. I ran in front of Sai and shouted.

"Serina! Are you Serina Haruno?!" The woman looked at me and then i clearly saw her face. Long pink hair, a little darker than mine, with purple eyes. It was my sister...my sister. The one that left our family because she felt neglected. The one that I only saw at our parents funeral for about a few minuted and then she was gone. The same sister that always made me smile as a child. I ran up to her and hgged her fiercely.

Serina looked taken a back from my strong embrace but i saw her hands slowly come up and hug me back as well.

"Sakura...I'm so sorry sister." Serina whispered. I looked at my sister and noticed that she was only an inch or two taller than me. Sai was like a head taller than me.

"Sakura, I want you to meet someone." Serina said. I motioned for Sai to also come near me as my older sister motioned for the other man to come near here. That's when i noticed it. My sister had a ring on her finger. Was she engaged? She can't be married of course.

The man with his hair tied into a pony tail wrapped his arms around my sister's waist and smiled softly at Sai and I.

"Sakura, meet your brother-in-law...Itachi Uchiha..." Serina said as she smiled and this Itachi person stuck his hand out.

"It's nice to finally meet you Miss Sakura." He said politely. I narrowed my eyes at him. I slowly shook his hand. "Serina, you got married?" I asked after I stopped shaking her husband's hand. My sister nodded and smiled apologetically.

"I'm so sorry little sister, but it was a small wedding and well, seeing as you've become so famous, Itachi and I didn't want to be a hindrance to your success." Serina said. She looked down to the ground.

"You thought I would think of you as a hindrance? Serina! I haven't seen you since mom and dad's funeral! I've had to live without you being by side as a older sister for over a decade! I would never think that last family member that I have of as a hindrance..." I shouted. I saw my sister break down just as I did the same. Sai and Itachi backed away from us to let us solve our problems.

"Sakura...it was so hard...to come back to Konoha...and see all of your faces." My sister cried out. I pulled her into a hug and both of us cried together. We were the last of the Haruno family. Two separated sisters crying in front of their men.

"Serina...I've missed you so much onee-chan..." That's the first time I've ever called her onee-chan since we were little. Serina smiled and kissed the top of my head. Just like what our mom would do. As we separated from our second hug, Sai kissed my forehead as Itachi rubbed Serina's belly. I once again narrowed my eyes.

"Serina onee-chan...don't tell me..." "I forgot to mention Sakura...I'm pregnant." Serina said happily as I saw my vision decreasing and everything turned to black. The last thing i heard was Serina screaming and Sai telling her to calm down. I guess I fainted.

-X- Sasuke's P.O.V.

Today, it was eleven forty-five and picked up Nina to go see my parents about the 'thing' they wanted. Gosh i hope it's not something bad.

"Hello mother." I greeted when my mom opened the door. She embraced me in a bone crushing hug. "Oh my little son has arrived with his girlfriend! Come in, come in!" I sweat-dropped as I came into the house and Nina was being hugged by my mother in a back breaking hug.

Soon, both my mother and Nina came in. We went into the living room and sat down on the couch. My father was sitting on 'his' chair as he had a solemn look upon his face. I eyed my father curiously and Nina smiled at him.

"Sasuke, I'm going to make this quick for you and Nina. I talked with Nina's parents a few days ago and they agreed to-" DING DONG.

"Damn that door bell..." Dad cursed. Nina and I sighed as mom got up to go open the door. When she opened the door, she didn't come back for about 5 minutes, so I went to see who it was. When I saw who it was I wished that I didn't even go there at all or did I? But anyway, for there in front of my mother and I stood my brother, Itachi, with a woman with pink hair by his side as well.

"Hello mother, little brother." My mother hugged him and cried while i was shocked.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Okay my loyal readers and reviews, I am tired of typing this really fast and my fingers hurt, lol. Anyway, I'm sorry for another cliffy-thing i guess and well, review please! . By the way, this was not proof-read, sorry! I needed to post it really quick before my time was up on the computer...Bye for now!_


	4. Kiss

_Wow I love all you guys! I am so happy with all the reviews, teehee. 29!! I hope I can reach fifty, . I'm sorry for not updating so soon…I'm taking state tests soon for school and well the teachers have gone crazy with homework assignments! I changed the summary!  
_

_As an apology, hehe I hope you guys love the little surprise I added. –points at chapter title- Wat could that mean?!?! –sarcasm- hehe. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. X.X_

_Chapter 4: Kiss _

"Itachi!" My mother cried. She hugged Itachi and he hugged her back. I then saw a woman with long pink hair and purple eyes behind Itachi as she fiddled her fingers behind her back.

"Mother, I think you can let go of me now." Itachi said. He had grown taller, but so did I. Our mother let go of Itachi as she then saw the pink haired woman. I saw mom smile brightly.

"Itachi, who is your lady friend?" Mother had asked politely. The pink haired woman looked at Itachi as he smiled back at her. I thought that something wasn't right here.

Itachi laced his fingers with the woman's and they walked into the house. Itachi patted me back and poked my forehead with his two fingers.

"Gah…Itachi!" I scowled at him. He would always poke my forehead and damn did it hurt like hell!

"Hello to you too little brother." Itachi said as he smiled. I rolled my eyes but secretly smiled back. It was a very small one though, heh.

"Hey there weasel." I joked as my brother rolled his eyes and our mother smiled again. She led us back into the living room where dad and Nina sat quietly. Both got up and looked shocked. Well my dad looked shocked but Nina looked at my brother and the woman questioningly.

"Hi father." Itachi said as he still had his hands laced with the woman's. Our father narrowed his eyes at them and walked in front of Itachi. He saw the woman's hand laced with his and gritted his teeth.

"Who is she?" He asked. I went by Nina and sat down with her. I saw the purple eyed woman drop her head as she had a sad smile on her face. Mother sat down on a chair as she also told dad to join her as well.

"Mother, father, I came back today to tell you guys that I'm married to this woman." Itachi said quite proudly. Mother looked extremely happy that Itachi was married and I also felt happy for him as well, but father however, father looked angry.

"Her name is Serina Haruno," I widened my eyes. Haruno? Isn't that the last name of that Sakura woman? "I've been married to her for a couple of months and we're very happy." Itachi finished. Serina smiled at all of us. Nina and my mother smiled back as I nodded my head as a friendly sign but father still looked angry.

"Itachi! What is the damn meaning of this?" Father yelled. Itachi looked at father with anger in his eyes. I knew in my mind that a fight will erupt in this house any minute now.

"Look father, Serina is my wife. She is your daughter-in-law and a very respectful person. Not only is she my wife, but she is carrying my child-" "You fool! You knocked her up and now you're going to have a child with her?" Father interrupted Itachi. Serina looked hurt and I can tell. I actually felt bad for her.

"Father! I did not knock her up! We got married even before we found out she was pregnant." Itachi yelled. Father stood up.

"Then why didn't we know about this sooner?" Father yelled. I was getting tired of this and stood up. Mother however beat me to stopping the fight.

"Fugaku! Leave Itachi alone. He's not a child who needs his parents' permission for everything. He's going to start a family soon, and we'll be grandparents." Our mother yelled.

"But look at her. I bet she's not even from a top family." Father said. Mother's face was red and full of anger. Itachi had enough of this as well. I still stood up. I knew that this was the reason why Itachi left to go to that boarding school in the first place.

"Father, how dare you. You don't even know her yet. For all you know dad, she's could be the opposite of everything you said about Serina." I said calmly. I knew Itachi felt like beating the crap outta our father and so did I, just a little, but Itachi scoffed and left with a teary wife out the front door.

Mother had tears brim her eyes as Nina caste a sad look. I saw father still angry as he totally forgot about what he was to tell Nina and I. He marched to his office and slammed the door.

"Sasuke, Nina, why don't you two go to the store or something, give your father and Itachi some time, and they'll work it out later." Mother said as she wiped away the tears. I hugged my mother as did Nina and we left without another word.

"Sasu, how about we go to the mall?" Nina suggested. I nodded my head and we drove off to the mall in my car.

-X- Sakura's P.O.V.

Oh my aching head! What happened last night is still a mystery to me, but I remember meeting my sister and her husband and then everything blanks out from there. Crap…I fainted?! Well, I wonder where Sai is.

I'm in our bedroom right now and well still in my clothes from yesterday. I saw it was two o' clock so I thought why don't Sai and I go to the mall. I walked downstairs and saw my fiancée eating oreos. Gosh, those were his favorite cookies, I swear!

"Sai…" I said and smiled. He looked at me and smiled.

"Feeling better now Sakura?" He asked. I nodded happily and kissed his cheek.

"Sai, how about we go to the mall?" I asked.

"Sure, but why don't you change first and get your purse, then we can go." Sai said as he ate the last of his oreos with a few crumbs at the corner of his mouth. I giggled and instead of kissing him like I know he would have wanted, I wiped it away with a handkerchief.

"I'll change and meet you at the car in ten minutes." I replied and went back into our bedroom. I picked out from the closet a black mini-skirt with a dark green polo. I left four out of the five buttons undone so I could wear a brown tank top underneath it. Since my black mini-skirt made me seem really showy, I changed them into dark blue jeans.

"Perfect." I said and smirked. As I changed into my clothes, I thought about Sasuke…He was really handsome, and well, we met a few times already. There's just something about him that makes me feel strange. He got looks, attitude, and style of a bad boy, but Sai is my fiancée, and nothing can change that. I finished dressing and walked out of the mansion and into the black car. Sai smiled at me and I did the same.

He drove us to the Konoha Mall and parked in a close parking spot. As we drove though, I turned on the radio and a song called Crazy In Love played and I danced in my seat a bit. It earned a sly smirk from Sai as well. He's probably thinking dirty thoughts while I thought os someone else with raven hair…

-X-Sasuke's P.O.V.

Nina and I parked in the front of the mall and got out. She wrapped her arms around my right arm and we walked into the mall. It wasn't a huge ass mall, but it was pretty spacious and had about twenty different stores.

"Sasu, I'm going to go check out the women's department, want to come along?" Nina asked me. I groaned as a reply and she giggled. We stopped in front of a store called _Pretty Thang. _Wow…they use _great_ terminology! ….Sarcasm much?

"Okay Sasuke, go roam around the mall then. We can meet back here at five o'clock, okay?" I nodded my head as Nina smiled and kissed my cheek. She waved to me and went into the store.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked around the mall a bit.

-X-Sakura's P.O.V.

"Sai, I'm going to go to a cute little boutique, wanna come?" I asked. Sai shook his head and groaned. I placed my hands on my hips.

"What is with you guys and never wanting to go shopping with your women?" I asked again.

"Tch…we don't wanna shop with you women because then we'd have to end up carrying all the bags." Sai complained. I rolled my emerald eyes at him and kissed his cheek.

"Fine, I'll go by myself, but let's meet back at the front door at five o'clock." I replied. He nodded and headed off to some art shop. Boy will those employees at the art shop be surprised when they find the oh-so famous artist Sai shopping at the store.

-X-

I walked to the boutique called _K + K, _which sold beautiful and cute clothes for women my size. This is like my favorite shop and we rarely see men in here. My old friends Temari, Anko, and Kurenai work at K+ K. I guess K + K means Kakashi and Kurenai. Kakashi is Kurenai's long time husband. He's perverted and she's a sweetheart, hah!

"Anko! Temari! Kurenai!!" I shouted in the store. All three women turned their heads to me.

"Look girls, it's our little _pop princess_!" Anko slyly said. I blushed a bit and laughed.

"Anko, I'm not a pop princess! Just a singer." I said and hugged Anko.

"Yo Sa-ku-ra! What's up my girlie?" Temari said and grinned. I grinned back and we both did our special handshake. We slid our right hands across each other, pounded our fists and made peace signs. Yup, our special handshake.

"Sup Te-ma-ri. I'm doing good girl." I replied. Then Kurenai came.

"Well if it isn't the famous young singer herself once again." Kurenai smirked and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back, but careful not to hug her hard. Her belly was a little swollen with another baby inside.

"Kurenai, how's the baby?" I asked excitedly. Kurenai shrugged.

"Gosh Sakura, I've already had three kids, so I guess this baby's pain is no different from Hana's, Yuki's, or Nami's pains." Kurenai said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Well, be thankful that none of your children are pervs like their father than, woman!" I said as Temari, Anko, and Kurenai joined in laughter. We stopped abruptly after we got many glances from other customers.

"So how's your fiancée Sakura?" Anko asked as she folded a few tank tops that were scattered on the tan table. I picked up a few tanks as well and helped her fold them.

"He's good. Sai's actually here at the mall, but he didn't want to come shopping because he was afraid of holding my bags, hah!" I laughed lightly. Anko shook her head while chuckling.

"That's why whenever I come to the mall, Oro doesn't want to come." Anko replied. Just so you know, Orochimaru is forty years of age while Anko is thirty-six. They are somehow perfect for each other in my eyes. Both funny and sly.

"Ooh, this top looks pretty!" I exclaimed as Temari held a spaghetti strapped top that was light pink almost a peach color and had light green beads at the hem. The top looked like it was to reach just below the butt and worn with jeans. It was a perfect top for me!

"Here Sakura. I was just going to display it for the summer season, but take it, heh." I grinned and took the shirt.

"Temari, you rock beotch!" I joked. Temari placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"What can I say; I'm a born beotch girlie." I laughed and went to the register counter to pay for the shirt. I guess Temari's Australian boyfriend was giving an affect on her, heh.

"Oh Sakura, this top is so pretty. Let me guess, you got our new summer line of clothes already?" Kurenai asked. I nodded and smiled. Kurenai sweat-dropped. She rang up the price and I paid thirty-five dollars for the shirt.

"Thanks for seeing us again Sakura. But you better visit again before I give birth to this baby!" Kurenai warned. I nodded of course.

"Of course I will visit you women again. Well say Hi to the kids for me Kurenai, and say Hi to Oro and Ryo for me Anko and Temari!" I bid my friends a good bye and left _K + K. _

As I walked out of the shop, I walked to a passed a store called Raver and hit something or _someone _rather hard…

-X- Sasuke's P.O.V.

As I walked to through the mall I passed by random boring shops that I didn't find very appealing. As I passed this woman store called K + K, I heard lots of _girlish laughs_. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. I saw a store called Rave finally and went in.

It was a pitch black store that had everything glow neon colors. Duh…the store is called Rave so I would only assume that they sold rave party stuff. I saw bright shirts glow and then I saw even party masks glow. I looked into a mirror that they had and saw myself.

"Wow…I have glowing white teeth, glowing shirt, and sneakers…" I said. The man at the counter asleep and I heard him yawn. I sweat-dropped.

This shop could easily get robbed but I guess it wouldn't matter. I shook my head and walked out of the Rave. As I walked out, I bumped into someone.

It wasn't just someone, it was that Sakura girl. I was falling backwards and she I guess instantly grabbed onto me but that had no affect to stop us falling.

-X- Normal P.O.V.

As Sakura and Sasuke both fell backwards, they grabbed a hold of each other. As they crashed onto the ground people ignored it or didn't see because they were all the way in the back of the mall anyway. Slowly, Sakura's small bag fell onto the ground first with the shirt still remaining in the bag a bit.

When the two landed, Sakura had her hands upon his chest and his hands were wrapped around her petite waist. Not only were their bodies connected, their lips met as well. Sakura's soft glossy lips met Sasuke's warm ones. Noses touched and obsidian and emerald eyes widened. Their kiss was unimaginable. Sakura had a sweet sensation with the contact and deep down inside of her, it felt right to kiss him. Sasuke had a burning passion in him. The kiss would leave him hungry for more, he knew it. Both young adults knew it was wrong and that they should stop, so after a minute Sakura pulled apart.

Her eyes were soft and held some lust in them. Sasuke's eyes had evident lust but confusion, and something that he never really felt for Nina. He hated to admit it, but Sakura's kisses were maybe better then his own girlfriend's. Sakura and Sasuke gazed into each other's eyes and slowly, their bodies leaned in again.

"Sasuke…" The rosette haired woman whispered. She kissed him on his lips unconsciously, as if done by force. He kissed back with the same force and soon, Sasuke picked themselves up and they walked to a corner behind The Rave. No one entered the hall they were in so the two secretly could continue their make-out session.

Sasuke ran his hands though her hair as she moaned and cupped his face. These kisses were so wrong but yet it felt so right. Sakura could actually kiss long now with someone, but this someone wasn't Sai. This was Sasuke, and he was taken already by Nina, her high school friend.

Sakura suddenly felt Sasuke's hands wrap around her waist and she pushed all thoughts of Sai and Nina out of her mind. Sasuke was the only one who circled her thought for now.

"Oh Sakura…" Sasuke moaned. He wanted to go further with her, but he thought of Nina, and then Sai. Nina was his girlfriend, Sai was Sakura's fiancée. It wasn't right, but it wasn't wrong either. So they probably didn't love each other, but this little secret will remain a secret and never to be spoken of again. At least he hoped they wouldn't talk about it between him and Sakura.

Sasuke licked her lower lip, asking for permission to enter her cherry mouth. Sakura thought for a short moment and opened her mouth slowly. Sasuke's tongue shot out of his mouth like a bullet. His tongue roamed her mouth, savoring ever cherry taste. He raised a brow and stopped their kiss.

"Did you eat something with cherries?" He asked as he leaned in again.

"I had a few cherries, yes." Sakura smirked and kissed him again.

Both of their tongues fought for dominance into each other's mouths. They danced and played with each other while Sasuke's hands started roaming lower than her waist. He was close to placing his hands on her butt, but Sakura's hands stopped his. As they kissed still, Sasuke smirked. He brought his hands up to her back and slowly rubbed her back.

Sakura stopped cupping his face and started running her hands through his messy raven hair. As their hands roamed each other, their kisses got more and more intense. So far, the twenty-three year old man and the twenty-two year old woman knew what would happen if they kept kissing and teasing each other. At the same time, the two adults stopped their heated make-out session.

Panting and out of breath, Sakura leaned against the wall. Sasuke did so as well except he pulled her into his strong chest and held her. Sakura rested her head upon his chest and looked up at him. He looked down and panted a bit.

"Sasuke…what's going to happen now?" Sakura asked, as if she were afraid of hearing her future now.

"I don't know Sakura, but all I can tell you is that you're a great kisser…I think better than Nina." Sasuke admitted. Sakura gasped and smacked him on the shoulder.

"That's not nice Suke!" Sakura said/shouted. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Since when do you call me Suke, Kura?" He asked as he smirked. Sakura looked at her watch and saw that it was almost fiver o'clock.

"Crap! I have to go Suke." She said and kissed his cheek. Sasuke looked at his watch and saw that it was five o'clock.

"Gah..i have to go too." Sasuke said as he and Sakura were careful to walk out of the hall with no one watching. Sakura was about to walk away when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura, I need to see you again…I don't know why, but your kiss is so addicting Sakura." Sasuke said while looking straight at her eyes. Sakura bit her lower lip.

"Saturday, at the Leaf Green Stadium. I'm performing my new album there, so I'll try and get you a backstage pass. Now um, good bye Suke." Sakura said as she smiled, picked up her shirt in the bag, and left to go to the front doors to meet Sai. Sasuke left to go to find Nina, who was still at the _Pretty Thang_ store, loaded with about five bags.

As both couples, Nina and Sasuke, and Sakura and Sai left the mall, Suke and Kura could not concentrate on their boyfriend/girlfriend at the time. Only one thought crossed both of their minds, and that was each other.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Okay, well, I hope you guys enjoyed that last scene, hehe. This is the longest chapter yet so please review! I'm sorry for taking a little longer to review, but accept the fluffy scene as my apology, . Bye for now!_


	5. Guilt?

_Hello everyone! Thanks a bunch for the lovely reviews, hehe. I hope ya'll enjoyed the too soon fluff, but I gotta start the SasuSaku-ness somewhere, right? Well thanks for the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I am a teenage girl while the creator of Naruto is an adult male, P…guess I don't fit in that description.  
_

_Chapter 5: Guilt?  
_

The beautiful Haruno Sakura will be performing tonight at The Konoha Stadium at six o'clock in the evening. Tickets are all sold out and backstage passes are out of the question. The only way to get backstage was to have a VIP pass, and that's exactly how our fellow raven haired man, Uchiha Sasuke will be seeing the rosette haired woman. A day ago, they had secretly met again and she had given him the pass. Nina would be away at her grandparent's house in the Wind Country. Sai would be at the concert, but he'll be there for only the first half. He's needed at an art museum again for auctioning his work.

Sakura and Sasuke were lucky through all the sneakiness and lies told to Sai and Nina. Neither of them knew their current _lovers_ were actually with other people. Sakura had loved that kiss with the Uchiha man and he in turn lusted for her cherry kisses again and again.

Sakura dressed in a halter back shimmery pink top with fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. A black mini skirt was also with her outfit along with long knee high black boots. Her bangs were framing her face and her waist length hair was put into two low pony tails. Her make-up consisted of silver shimmer as eye shadow and pink lipstick. Dangling sliver earrings and a silver chain were Sakura's accessories.

For half of the concert, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata would be needed but for solo songs, they weren't.

-X- Sakura's P.O.V.

"How is everybody doing!!??!!" I shouted into the microphone. The crowd cheered and yelled 'good.'

"Alright! So who's ready for the concert to begin!!?" I screamed into the microphone once again. The crowd cheered and I looked over to where Sai stood behind the curtains. He gave me a thumbs up and a smile. I gave him a smile but then caste my eyes down sadly for a quick moment. Could I really deceive Sai like that for my own lustful needs? Especially with Sasuke Uchiha??

I looked back at the cheering crowd and then at my three best friends who were swaying a bit and preparing to sing their parts as backup vocalists. I smiled at them and all of them smiled back. I turned my attention back to the screaming fans and I started to sing my first song called, Sakura Drops.

-X- Sasuke's P.O.V.

I am right now standing in the front of the stage, calmly watching Sakura sing. I smile inwardly but a smirk is written on my face. Then, I see Sai, smiling at 'his' fiancee as she sings her song Sakura Drops. Now, I feel something deep build up within me. It's guilt, and it's because I'm feeling guilty for secretly kissing Sai's soon-to-be wife when she's taken and so am I... God damn it, I hate guilt! Anyway, what can I possibly do? I'm suppose to love Nina, but I'm lusting over another woman... I wonder how Sakura feels though.

I start nodding my head to the beat of the song. Now she's singing a song called Surrender I think. I then see Sai leave the stage and exit out the stadium. Of course, Sakura mentioned that he was leaving early to go to some friggen' art thing. I can't remember cause at the time all I could focus on was her lips.

Now I start reflecting on when I first met Sakura. I knew she was the famous singer, and I knew she was the most beautifulest woman on the face of the earth. I could never reveal that to her, but during our encounter in the recording studio, I've thinking about her a lot. I wonder if she knows I'm of the Uchiha Clan. The elite family of police officers who had two last sons that want nothing to do with the Police Force of Konoha. It's just another reason why Itachi left home, and it's a reason why I have **three** jobs. We wanted our own lives and we wanted to be different from the others in our family.

I shook my head and finally see that the concert is ending. I sigh in relief and start making my way up to the back of the stage. Two guards ask me for a VIP pass and I show them my pass. I enter and see Sakura with a towel around her neck and a water bottle in her hands. Her back is facing me as her friends all leave along with the departing audience. I walk up to the pink haired woman and I wrap my arms around her petite waist.

Even if I'm dating someone else, and Sakura's engaged, I can't deny that fact that I _might_ be falling for this pop star.

"Hello Sakura." I whisper low into her ear. I can tell she shivered at my voice, but i can see she's smiling. She turns around and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Follow me to somewhere privater." She says slowly. I smirk and she leads me to her dressing room. She locks the door as I am seated on a red leather couch. The lights are bright but I don't mind.

-X-Sakura's P.O.V.

What am I doing? Should I be cheating on Sai...especially with the guy that delivered my furniture to my house? I don't know what I'm doing, or who I am up to this point in my relationship. Sai's a great guy and he's always been there for me, but Sasuke...he's so...ah. I can't even think of the words to describe him. He's just so perfect, but this relationship has to stop now before we do something we'll regret.

My body refuses to listen to me though. My arm locks the door as my hips start to sway while I walk towards him. My minds says no, but my body says yes. I try to listen to my heart now, and it's not speaking. I smirk at the man before me and I stare at his lap. My body urges to sit on his lap, but I will not do it. Instead, I gain control of my body again and I sit next to him.

He stares at me as I stare back. I take a deep breath and grasp his soft hands.

"Sasuke, what are we doing?" I ask, almost in a whisper. Sasuke bit his lower lip. I guess he's been thinking about this too.

"I don't really know Sakura. You are always on my mind now, and that kiss we shared in the mall was an accident at first, right?" He replied. I look to the side and sigh sadly.

"Of course it was an accident, but then it turned out that we both enjoyed it very much and now we're here." I said. Sasuke took his right hand and titled my chin up. I don't want to hurt Sai or Nina, but what are we going to do?!

"Sakura. You know there is only one thing that we can do to not hurt Sai or Nina." Sasuke said. Now I bit my lower lip as I felt the tears forming. I closed my eyes. Why does it have to be this way? Why did we both have to go to the mall and accidentally kiss? Why do we both lust for each other now? Why? WHY? **WHY?? **

"No..." I whisper. I slowly open my eyes to see Sasuke looking at me with a questioning look. "No..." I repeat.

"As much as it kills me to say this, I don't care anymore right now about Sai or Nina. I always thought I lusted and loved Sai, but Sasuke, you're who fate chose for me and now, I'm going o comprehend with what fate is saying." I confess. Sasuke let go of my chin.

"And what is fate saying?" He asked.

"It's saying that I should kiss you now." I lean in and kiss him.

-X-

Guilt, an emotion felt when you've felt like you've betrayed someone. An emotion that should not ever be experienced along with regret. Guilt and regret, two of the crappiest things I've ever heard. I am now in Sai and I's mansion, sitting in front of the television watching soap operas while eating a tube of strawberry ice cream. No, I'm not depressed, just thinking why people should feel guilty or have regret. I know Sasuke feels the same way I do though, but we are just lustful adults. It's been abour five days since the last time I've seen Sasuke, and man do I miss him.

Today, I offered to help Sai with a portrait. He was going to paint a portrait of me, kind of with abstract art as well. I have no idea what he's doing but I'll help him. I still love him I think, but this Uchiha man is driving me crazy. I get up off the couch and place the ice cream back into the fridge. It takes me a while too, I mean, the kitchen is so far away from the living room!

Anyway after about an hour of getting dressed and all-dolled-up according to Sai, we were ready to begin the portrait.

"Sakura, can you sit right in front of the balcony with a dazed look upon your face?" Sai asked me as he smiled. I smiled back uneasily and nodded. I sat on a white chair and put on a dazed face. Sai walked over to me and tried to kiss me on my lips, but I turned my head to the side so he could kiss my cheek instead.

I looked at him and saw he pouted. I giggled. "Sorry Sai, but you'll mess up my lipstick with a kissy." I said. He understood and started painting the portrait.

-X-

About three hours later, Sai finished his masterpiece! It was beautiful with the color contrasts between my pink hair and the orange setting sun. Deatails to perfection, I bet Sai would sell this painting within no time.

It was about six o'clock so I told Sai I'd be in our room talking to my friends and such. He said he'd be in the living room taking a break. As I now lay on the lavender sheeted bed, i have my cordless black home phone clutched in my right hand. I'm staring at the ceiling and thinking who should I call. Then I realize I still have to call Tenten to confirm that she has a boyfriend, but everyone already saw Neji pick-up Tenten from the concert so calling her is totally out of the question.

Then I remembered my sister. She had said something about being pregnant so I might as well call her. Lucky for me, after I passed out, Serina had given Sai her cell phone number. I dialed the number and waited for my sister to pick up.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ri- "Hello?" _

"Hey Serina! It's Sakura, how are you?" I replied happily. It was nice to hear her voice, although her voice sounded a little sad to me.

_"Hi sis...I'm okay I guess."_ She said softly.

"Is something wrong 'rina?" I asked worriedly. I even used the old nickname for old times sake.

_"Remember my husband, Uchiha Itachi?"_ Wait a minute. Uchiha. UCHIHA. **UCHIHA??? **That's Sasuke's last name! Are they related?_ "Well, we met up with his family, and I think his father hates me!" _My sister cried. I'm now shocked, angry, and confused.

"Serina, did you meet a guy with spiky black hair?" I asked. There was a slight pause. _"Yes, he was actually Itachi's little brother and well he was really nice to me." _Oh my god...Sasuke's brother is married to my sister! I am now shocked but still a wee bit angry that Sasuke's dad hates Serina. Now, I'm going to have to talk with Sasuke.

_"Sakura, why did you want to know?" _My sister asked me.

"Uh, because I know him as an... um...acquaintance." I lied. Crap...Seirna knew when I could lie, I hope she didn't notice this one though or Sasuke and I would be busted.

_"Oh really? How nice. Well, I have to go, Itachi's taking me out for dinner, so buh bye sis."_ Serina said and hung up after I said a quick goodbye.

I slapped my hand over my forehead. That's just wonderful. Sasuke and Itachi's dad hate Serina so if I met him, he'd surely hate me. I sigh and now, it's time to call, Sasuke.

_Ring_

_Ri-"Yeah?"_

"Oh what a pleasant way to greet someone." I said sarcastically to Sasuke. I smirked over the phone line.

_"Hey then. What's up?"_ Sasuke asked in a nicer way.

"Hm, well I just found out that your brother is married to my sister, nothing new." I replied ordinarily. There was a long pause on the other line off the phone.

_"What! Your Serina's sister?"_ Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"You couldn't guess we were related by the hair color?" I asked. There was a short pause and Sasuke spoke.

_"Nevermind, so is that all you wanted to know?"_ He asked again. Ah too many questions are being asked!!

"I guess so, but oh what time should we meet up again? Is Tuesday good?"

_"Fine with me. It seems that Nina is coming home from her grandparents in a week so I'm safe."_ Sasuke said with a sad sigh. I noticed the sigh.

"What's wrong?"

_"It's just, I don't want to hurt Nina, and I know you don't want to hurt Sai, but Sakura...you are so addicting."_ Sasuke said, with lust tracing his words.

"As you are too Sasuke. Well, I have to go now. It's like eight o'clock and time for t.v.!" I exclaimed as I heard the raven haired man chuckle. He said a good bye and we hung up he phones. I put the phone back on the receiver and I closed my eyes. Tonight, I came to two conclusions.

One, guilt and regret are my worst enemies and two, I think I'm falling **out** of love with Sai...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
_AH! Please don't kill me for the last post! I wish I could've updated sooner but...stupid state tests are in seven days!! Gosh I hate school...Please review, please! Sorry for not adding fluff a lot but this chapter is entitled, Guilt, hehe. I know..it was a crappy chapter...please don't kill me! -hides under blanket-  
_


	6. They Know

_Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'll try to make this chapter long for all of my lovely reviewers and readers!! Ooh! Does the chapter title make you want to know who 'knows' about SOMETHING? Hehehe.  
_

_Disclaimer: …I don't own Naruto_

_Chapter 6: They Know  
_

Today is Tuesday, and I am to see Sasuke today. I've been thinking about that guilt trip Sasuke and I had. I still feel partially guilty for cheating behind Sai's back. It's wrong, I know!

I dressed up in a black tank top with the words Blossom imprinted in pink rhinestones across the chest. I wore a white elbow sleeved shirt that came right under my breast. It was a zip up so I zipped it down a bit so the words on the tank top could be seen. I wore black jeans capries that were tight on my thighs, but comfy. Casual black sneakers and I looked like an ordinary person.

I looked into the vanity mirror and looked at my long pink hair. What to do with it today… I know!

I grabbed two black hair ties and I started to braid my hair into two low pony tails that would both be thrown over my shoulders. Perfect! Now my hair would be out of my way while walking, but now came the difficult part. What will I tell Sai about where I'm going? Um..I know! I'll tell him I'm visiting Anko!

Anko's in vacation in the town of the Sand. But Sai doesn't know that. I smile into my mirror but narrow my eyes. I then frown.

"Am I really going to lie to him?" I asked myself sadly. I bit my glossy lip and took a deep breath. I then remember the kiss with Sasuke in the mall. Oh Sasuke, you don't know how much you've made me lust for you, but Sai, you don't know how much I love you!

I shake my head and walk out of the bedroom.

-X-

"Sai! I'm going to A-Anko's for a bit." I stuttered! Crap, I hope he didn't notice. Sai looked at me from the counter. He was drinking some energy drink and smiled.

"Okay, well have fun and tell Anko and Oro that I say hello." Sai said as he made his way towards me. I sighed in relief that he didn't notice the stutter but while he came towards me, he puckered his lips. I bit mine and closed my eyes.

Slowly, Sai wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pressed his lips against mine, but I wasn't kissing back. Great…now when my body gets some action, it refuses and my mind can't do anything now. With great force, I kiss back Sai just to be safe so he won't suspect anything. Our kiss was only a few seconds though.

"Well, I'm off to the art auction today. Love ya Sakura, bye!" Sai said as he ran out the front door. I caste my eyes down.

"Yeah, love ya…" I whisper.

-X-Normal P.O.V.

As Sakura walked out of the mansion, a crowd of reporters and paparazzi people swarmed around her. They blocked her path and the rosette haired singer sighed. _'I might as well answer to them now before I'm hunted down while with Sasuke.'_ Sakura thought.

"Miss Sakura!"

"Over here please!"

"Sakura Haruno!!"

"People!! One at a time please!" Sakura shouted. The crowd silenced and quickly, Sakura picked on one of them at a time.

"You with the blond hair in a bun. What is your question?" Sakura asked, slightly annoyed that these people would delay her.

"Is it true that you're getting marries to the famous artist Sai?" The blond reporter asked. Sakura paused for a moment, but nodded.

"Next question goes to the man in the blue suit." Sakura said.

"When do you plan on releasing your third album?" He asked.

"I'm going to release it probably after Tsunade and I have discussed something about the _last_ song on my album. Sorry, but the temporary date is not to be said yet." Sakura answered and crossed her arms. She was getting really annoyed by the photographs that are being taken and questions being asked.

"Okay everyone, I'll take one more question, and then I must go." Sakura announced. Everyone raised their hand to be called on, but Sakura chose a reporter all the way in the back of the crowd.

"Yes miss?" Sakura asked. The reporter made her way up to the front of the crowd and took out her note pad and pen.

"Miss Sakura, when will you and Sai be getting married?" She asked excitedly. Sakura opened her mouth but no words came out. The word marriage rung through her thoughts.

"My birthday...which is this month." Sakura announced as the crowd clapped and yelled with joy. They were too busy being jolly that they didn't notice the hint of sadness in the singer's voice.

"Now, can you please all get off my property." Sakura ordered. The reporters and photographers fled and Sakura sighed once again.

"My birthday is in twenty-two days...crap." Sakura whispered harshly.

-X- Sakura's P.O.V.

As I waited for Sasuke to show up behind the ramen stand, I figured out that I wasn't actually late, but really Sasuke was late. I waited for about twenty minutes before he finally came. He panted a bit and had a few sweat marks sliding down his forehead. I smiled and wiped the sweat away with a tissue from my purse. He thanked me.

"Sorry for being late." He said.

"It's okay, I thought I would be late because of paparazzi and reporters, but actually, you were late." I said and poked him on the chest. He was wearing a white polo with two buttons undone with black denim jeans and nike airs.

"Furniture moving..." He said in a gruff voice and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh." I replied shortly. I wrapped my arm around his torso while my right hand swung by my side as we walked out from hiding behind the ramen stand and looked to make sure the coast was clear for us to go to the park.

Once the coast was clear, we made a run to the park which was across the street. Then I thought to myself, why didn't we just meet up at the park?

-X-

Now, Sasuke and I stood under a cherry blossom tree where no one else could see us. Sure, it was early March, but it seemed that spring had come very early, for this was the only tree with pink petals blooming so far. I placed my hands upon his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around my small waist. I tip toe up and lean forwards. He stands straight up and bends his head. Both eyes shut slowly and closed.

Our lips collide with each other and we share long kisses. These were the kisses I wished I could have shared with Sai, but he always needed a bit more air so our kisses were but short. I wonder if Sasuke had the same problem with Nina, or if she was a better kisser than me.

As we kissed, I opened my eyes and looked at his face. It seemed so clam, peaceful, and loving than it had been when I first met him. All the things I said about him, like being old, fat, and alone, will **never** come true. This man is however just as guilty as I am for cheating on our 'other' partners. I close my eyes once again and bring my hands up to his messy raven hair and play wit a few strands. He groans and I smile into our kiss.

Now, begins our french kissing part. Slowly, moment by moment, we open our mouths and our tongues begin to roam each others mouths.

-X- Normal P.O.V.

The only thing wrong with this scene is that two people happened to be watching. And those to people were Kurenai and her husband, Kakashi. Both shocked and confused at the scene between the two kissing adults.

-X-

"Sakura?" Kurenai asked in disbelief. The said woman stopped her french kissing with Sasuke and looked at the pregnant lady.

"K-ku-r-renai?!" Sakura stuttered. Sakura's eyes widened as did Sasuke's a bit. _'Crap. We're in deep shit now...'_ Sasuke and Sakura thought. Kurenai came closer to her friend as she tightly held onto her silver haired husband's hand. Kakashi winced a bit from the strength Kurenai was using on his poor hand.

Sakura and Sasuke instantly separated and blushed.

"Sakura, who is this?" Kurenai asked politely while still squeezing the living daylights out of Kakashi's hand.

"Ah...Kurenai honey, hand...too...tight." Kakashi said as his face turned a wee bit red.

"Oops, sorry sweetie." Kurenai apologized and smiled. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other as Sakura faked a cough.

"Well Kurenai, this is my um...friend, Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said uneasily. Sasuke looked at Kurenai and half smiled as he looked at Kakashi, he had a blank expression on his face. Sasuke blinked his eyes three times and slightly gasped.

"Kakashi Hatake?!" He asked astounded that his old martial arts teacher was in front of him.

"Sasuke, hi!" The scarecrow said happily while Kurenai glared at her husband.

"Sakura, come with me please." Kurenai asked as she placed both of her hands on her bulging stomach and walked a few feet away from the two men. Sakura obediently followed. Sasuke and Kakashi were left alone to talk by the cherry blossom tree.

"So, how many kids?" Sasuke asked and smirked.

"Three, soon to be four..." Kakashi said and groaned.

"How many more months till the fourth is born?" Sasuke asked again.

"Only god knows when that woman will give birth to that child!" The silver haired father exclaimed, causing Sasuke to chuckle a bit.

-X-

"Sakura, what's going on?" Kurenai asked the pink haired woman sternly while crossing his arms.

"I...we..." Sakura couldn't say it. She wasn't able to admit the fact that she is cheating on Sai with Sasuke.

"Go on..." Kurenai's voice trailed off.

"I'm having an affair, with that man you just met." Sakura caste her eyes down shamefully. Kurenai walked up to the girl and wrapped her into a gentle embrace and stroked Sakura's pink braided hair. Tears escaped Sakura's emerald eyes as she silently cried.

"Sakura, sweetie. It's okay to let it out." Kurenai muttered.

"No it's not! Kurenai, don't you see, I betrayed Sai. I kissed another man and I have been seeing him for a few days now. I've lied to Sai already and I've deceived him more than once already." Sakura cried louder.

"Tch...you're not the only one who did crazy things for _real_ love." Kurenai said as Sakura looked into Kurenai's red eyes shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, I used to date a guy named Asuma. I thought I loved him, but then I met Kakashi. He was my cousin's sensei for martial arts. At first I thought he was a jerk, but then I kept meeting up with Kakashi and soon, we accidentally kissed." Kurenai said and had a small smiled on her face. Sakura thought of how familiar this story sounded because so far, it sounds like herself, Sai, and Sasuke.

"Soon, we ended up meeting each other more until I could no longer deny the fact that I fell out of love with Asuma and in love the Hatake Kakashi." Kurenai smiled and looked over her shoulder to her husband. He was ruffling Sasuke's hair and laughing.

"I've never once regretted meeting up with him for our secret kisses as well Sakura." The said woman looked at Sasuke and then back at Kurenai. The tears stopped finally.

"But, how did you lay it on Asuma?" Sakura asked sadly. Kurenai sighed and spoke.

"Kakashi and I weren't ready to show our feeling to the world until we both were ready. Asuma was told face to face between Kakashi and I. Sure, he was mad that he lost me, but he said also that maybe it was better for my happiness if I stayed with Kakashi." Sakura smiled in reassurance.

"But," Kurenai said in a warning tone. "Kakashi and I had almost a year to figure out our feelings. You on the other hand have only about three weeks." Sakura's heart raced faster and faster at each word. "You will have to decide what to do know Sakura. Would you marry Sai or run off with Sasuke? Time is of the essence Sakura..." Kurenai sternly said. Sakura gulped and caste her eyes to the ground.

The phrase, _'Time is of the essence,'_ circled her thoughts as the two women walked back the two wrestling men.

-X-

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kurenai asked as Sakura giggled. Kakashi was pinned under Sasuke. Kakashi had his hand on Sasuke's cheek, trying to push him away while Sasuke's hands pin Kakashi's left leg and left arm down.

Kurenai shook her head as the two men got off each other and brushed themselves off.

"And to think I thought you were straight...tsk tsk tsk." Kurenai scolded as she waged a finger at her husband who sweat-dropped.

"Honey, I've told you a thousand times, I'm perfectly straight. I mean why else would I be screwing you-" "SHUT UP!" The black haired woman yelled, causing tiny birds in the trees to fly a way in a hurry.

"Eh..sorry?" Kakashi said. Kurenai hugged Sakura and told her, "Make sure you choose wisely." The pregnant woman grabbed her husband and pulled him into an ice cream parlor.

"Chocolate, mint, butterscotch, caramel ice cream, here I come!" Sakura and Sasuke heard Kurenai yelled as Kakashi groaned.

The two adults looked at each other and locked gazes. They were the only ones left in the park now.

Would Sakura choose to break the hearts of Sai and Nina just for her own lustful purposes, or will she betray her own heart and let Sasuke go? The rosette haired woman pondered this thought as Sasuke walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"I have to go Sakura. Call me later if you want, bye..." Sasuke said as he kissed her cheek once more before walking off. Sakura whispered a goodbye and stared at the blossoming cherry blossom tree.

She started to climb her way up the tree and sat on a large branch. Her back pressed against the bark as she hugged her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes and thought of her options for her love life.

1. She could pick Sasuke and crush her old friend's heart and her fiancee's.

**OR**

2. She could let go of Sasuke and stop their affair. Pretend like nothing ever happened between the two of them, and it was all just a dream.

Sakura reopened her eyes and saw the pink petals fly and dance around her. She smiled and then realized the right answer. The sun was starting to set now, as Sakura jumped off the branch and started to head home. With a genuine smile on her face and a thought of one person in her mind.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_So...tired...MUST GET SLEEP! Arg, well there you have it folks, chapter 6!! Now be honest, how many people thought Sai and Nina were going to find out about Sakura and Sasuke? Hehehe!! Well the next update will be before Sunday so keep an eye out for chapter seven!! Toodles! _

_**P.S.** Oh yeah for anyone who really cares about this fact, the reason why the characters are mostly wearing like tank tops and short sleeved shirts in MARCH, is because since they live in the FIRE COUNTRY, I would assume that the weather is pretty warm-hot. Okay, now i can officially say, TOODLES!! _


	7. Double Date

_-Cries with tears of joy!- Oh I am so happy because I now have 52 reviews within six chapters so far!!!! YATTA! There bad news though…please read the author's note at the end…-frowns- Her answer from the last few lined in chapter six will be in this chapter, but you have to read EVERYTHING. Not just the dialogue, XD._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Na-ru-to!! _

_Chapter 7: Double Date_

Normal P.O.V.

A few days passed by and it was now Saturday. It had been one week since Sakura and Sasuke had met at the concert and about four days since they last saw each other. Kurenai and Kakashi had found out about the secret affair, but the married couple promised to keep it a secret.

Sasuke had called Sakura and told her Nina was finally back in Konoha. Sakura had been uneasy at the time but she knew Sasuke was technically _still _Nina's man. Sakura in turn was still Sai's woman.

As Sakura and Sasuke had talked on the phone, they said the four of them could all purposely meet up at the same park and all of them go on a double date. It was the perfect day to spend together, but the blossom and raven had to be careful to not let their emotions or rather lust get in the way of this double date.

-X-

"Sai! Time to go, come on!" Sakura shouted from down the stairs. Sai had been looking at his private art gallery at the time and walked down the wooden staircase.

The rosette haired woman had worn simple clothing today. Light blue jeans with a red spaghetti strapped shirt. Red flips flops and red hoop earring completed the look. Her hair was held back by a red thick headband with a white flower on the left side.

As Sai came down the staircase, he wore a black button up with a red dragon imprinted on the back along with black slacks and sneakers.

"I'm here now let's go Sa-ku-ra." Sai said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Sakura had a small smile on her face as they walked out of the house, making sure to lock it.

-X-

The couple walked to the park where a few people happily roamed around it. Flowers were just beginning to bloom as where tree leaves, and the grass was turning green. A sunny day with puffy white clouds made many people want to leave the house today. Small children run around playing tag, while couples old and young sit down on park benches and enjoy the day.

Sakura warmly smiled as she saw an old man give his wife a white picked carnation. She responded by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sai also saw this affection and saw Sakura smile at the old couple.

"That could be us one day." He whispered into her ear. Sakura looked shocked for a moment but then smiled. It was a fake smile however…

"Y-yes." She stuttered. Sakura started stuttering more and more now when she was with Sai. They walked hand in hand until they reached the center of the park.

A fountain with two baby angels playing the harp and dancing around a boy and girl were in the center. No one was sitting on the benches there so Sai and Sakura sat down.

Sai took this opportunity to pull Sakura into his lap. She yelped a bit but relaxed when she remembered about Sasuke. He would show up here any minute and soon, their double date would commence.

Sai placed his chin on her shoulder as her arms encircled his neck for safety.

"So why are we at the park today Sakura?" Sai asked. Sakura bit her lower lip and tried to think of a lie.

"We came to because I…I wanted to get out of the house to clear my mind of singing." She said. It was a pretty good lie because Sai believed it.

"I agree too. I needed a new idea for landscape portraits and I think I found out what to draw." Sai softly said as he smiled. Sakura caste her eyes down.

How could she break Sai's heart? She's had the better life so far even if her parents died a couple of years ago, but Sai's parents died when he was a child. A child! Sakura knew that choosing Sasuke would be a bad idea but it felt so right to be with the Uchiha man. That's why Tuesday when she thought about her options, she chose Sasuke. Sai's heart and Nina's heart may be broken, but you see, the Haruno girl…was selfish. She didn't want her own heart broken and for that, Sakura wanted to keep holding, hugging, kissing, Uchiha Sasuke.

-X- Sasuke's P.O.V.

Okay, so Nina came home from her grandparent's house and now we are getting dressed to go to the park. I had told Sakura about a purposely made double date. She agreed so now the four of us are to meet 'accidentally' at the park.

I wore a blue polo that had a black collar along with a pair of jeans and sneakers. Nothing special…

I waited in Nina's living room until she was done dressing. She came down wearing a yellow tee shirt with a pair of jean capries and flip flops to match.

Wow…she must really like the color yellow.

"Sasu?" She asked in a worried voice. I shook out of my thoughts and focused my attention on her.

"Hn?" I grumbled. Nina giggled. She wrapped both of her arms around my left arm and dragged me out of her house. We walked quietly to the park.

Tch…I saw small children running around doing god knows what. Shouldn't they be in school? Or something like that…? Anyway, in the park were different couples. I saw a teenage young man about the age of sixteen ask a girl around the same age out. He looked nervous while she looked confused.

I felt a bit sad for the kid. It looks like he was turned down from the girl. Well, I thought why not help him out. I'm in a good mood anyway.

"Nina, I'll be right back." I whispered into her ear. I nodded my head towards the young man and girl and Nina nodded back, understanding the situation.

I walked up to the boy. "Excuse me young man," I said. The brown haired boy looked at me with sadness in his green eyes. Even the red headed, brown eyed girl looked at me. "May I have a word with you?" I said emotionless.

The brown haired boy bit his lip, but nodded his head. He shifted his eyes to the girl once more before following me a few feet away from her.

"Listen…" "Ryou" "Ryou, are you having a bit of girl troubles?" I asked out of the blue. The kid looked surprised that I asked him this but he nodded.

"How did you ask her?" I questioned.

"I-I didn't actually get to that part yet…" Ryou rubbed his nape as I sweat-dropped.

"Okay well, did you tell her how you feel?" I asked again. Ryou caste his eyes downwards as I sighed.

"Ryou, be straight up with your feelings for…" "Akina." "Akina, yeah." I said.

"Don't be so nervous kid. It won't do you any good if you're nervous about just saying will you go out with me to her." I stated.

"Thank you very much sir, but why would you help me?" Ryou asked and smiled, with more confidence in him.

"I felt like being nice today, heh." I chuckled and so did Ryou. I nudged him forward now to where an innocent looking teen girl smiled at Ryou.

"Good luck." I said and left the spot. I joined back Nina and smirked at Ryou.

I saw Ryou walk up to Akina with nervousness replaced with confidence. He told her his feeling as she did the same. It appears to be that they were best friends who had fallen in love. AH…would you look at. I'm getting to soft…

I gave a thumbs up to Ryou for hooking up with Akina as he did the same. I walked off with Nina to the center of the park where Sakura and Sai should be.

"That was really sweet of you Sasu. I'm proud of you!" Nina said and grinned. I softly smiled at her but lowered my eyes.

I've thought a lot about Nina and I, and now that I see it, I don't think I love her…I don't know if I love Sakura, but I do know that I want to be with Sakura. Nina would get hurt in the process though as would Sai.

My decision is selfish, but I choose to be with Sakura, even if I am to stay with Nina just for a little longer. This affair is too much for anyone to handle, and I never thought I'd end up in this position of choosing to crush two hearts or my own…

-X- Normal P.O.V.

Sasuke and Nina finally reached the center of the park where they spotted Sakura on Sai's lap. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sai.

"Hey look! It's Sakura." Nina exclaimed with joy. Sakura hopped off Sai's lap and walked towards her friend.

"Nina, hey!" Sakura said as she wrapped the black haired woman in a hug. Her back was facing Sai so Sakura winked at Sasuke as she hugged Nina. Sasuke smirked and walked over to Sai. The two men shook hands. Sai smiling brightly and Sasuke still smirking.

As they two girls parted, Nina asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Sai and I had to clear our minds off of work." Sakura said as the two women walked over to the men. Sakura stood beside Sai and Nina went by Sasuke.

"Well, if you guys aren't busy, how about we all double date today? Sasuke and I are free." Nina asked as Sakura secretly smirked. Nina was foolishly falling into their game. Afterwards, Sakura stopped her smirking and smiled.

"That sounds wonderful Nina! Sai and I have nothing to do today so let's go somewhere...special." Sakura said as her eyes shifted to Sasuke. Sasuke caught her eyes and smirked.

"Let's go to the beach then." Sai said as he began walking. Sakura latched onto his arm as Nina latched onto Sasuke's arm. The two couples walked out of the park but stopped.

"Nina and I don't have swim suits." Sasuke muttered. Sai nodded.

"You can borrow some of mine and I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind lending Nina some of her swim wear." Sai stated as Sakura nodded. The four adults headed to Sai and Sakura's mansion since is was close to the park and beach.

-X- Sakura's P.O.V.

"Okay Sai and Sasuke can change downstairs in separate guest rooms while Nina and I change upstairs." I said. Everyone nodded and I motioned for Nina to follow me up the grand stair case.

Damn I hate these long stairs...

"Okay Nina, is a two piece suit good for you?" I asked and opened my walk in closet. Nina followed me into the closet.

"Of course I'll wear a two piece swim suit Sakura! I'm not some old granny." Nina said and laughed and I joined her.

I picked out a blue, tan, and white striped bikini for Nina. She thanked me and went to change. Now, I pondered about which bikini I would wear. I picked out a purple one with yellow flowers but wrinkled my nose in disgust. Next, I chose a simple baby pink bikini but it looked too small for me. Why do I even have this if it doesn't fit?

Finally, I found a black bikini with pink studs embedded on it along with a few pink blossoms. I smiled and changed into my bikini.

-X-

Nina and I looked at each other in the mirror and smiled. I frowned a bit though.

"Nina, don't you think we need to wear something over the bikini bottom? I mean we are not going to go out of the house with just this on, right?" I asked.

"I was just about to ask you if you has any wraps to tie around our waist." Nina said. I nodded and opened a drawer. I pulled out two silky wraps. I gave Nina a blue one and I took a pink shimmery one. We tied them around our waist and I offered Nina a pair of sun glasses. She placed them on her eyes while I kept mine on my head. We left the bedroom and walked downstairs, where Sai and Sasuke waited quietly.

I saw Sasuke wear navy blue swim trunks with a white male tank top while Sai wore black trunks with red flames at the side. He also wore a black tank top for males. Both of their mouths dropped open, well Sai's did at least and I saw Sasuke widen his eyes.

"So how do we look?" Nina asked them.

"Beautiful!" Sai exclaimed as Sasuke nodded his head rapidly.

"Well, off to the beach we go then!" I shouted as the four of us began our double date.

-X- Normal P.O.V.

As the two couples got to the beach, many people were there. Hot days in the Fire country meant lots of people coming to the beach. Sai found a spot for them to lay down a large blanket and an umbrella for the ladies. Sasuke brought sun block and a few beers and wine coolers. This would be a day to remember afterwards for each person.

"So, who's up for some water?" Sasuke asked. Nina and Sakura took off their wraps and dashed off into the cool, refreshing water. Sai blinked his eyes a few times but ran in after Sakura as Sasuke calmly walked into the water.

The two females splashed each other and giggled as many men around their age gathered around them. Hearts were in their eyes and Sai and Sasuke grew mad.

"Back the hell off our ladies." The two raven haired men said. Some of the crowind men fled but others stayed and watched the two angels splash each other. Sakura stopped laughing when she noticed a crowd of men around her and Nina.

"Um Nina, I think we should go over to-" "DIE!" Sai's deep voice yelled as he pushed some guy's head down under water. Sasuke did the same on another person but they let the guys go afterwards. Each man that Looked at Sakura or Nina had had his head dunked in water.

"Sakura, how about we go tanning?"Nina asked uneasily. Sakura nodded her head and ran out of the water with Nina. The two girls dried themselves off with separate towels and laid down on the red blanket.

"Ah...now I could do this everyday!" Sakura exclaimed as she and Nina tanned in the sun.

"You said it girl..." Nina said.

-X-

After about an hour of tanning, Sakura saw that Nina was peacefully napping as was Sai. Sasuke was under the umbrella, propped up on his elbows. _'Perfect.'_ Sakura thought. She crawled over to Sasuke and smiled.

"Hey..." Sasuke whispered. "Hi." The rosette haired girl said.

"Wanna go somewhere more...private?" Sakura asked as she draw small circles on Sasuke's eight pack. Sasuke smirked and took her hand in his. They quietly left the beach spot and ran to a small cavern where low tides crashed slowly against the rocks. It was far from the open beach area and together, Sakura and Sasuke could kiss.

-X-

Sakura ran her hand through Sasuke's damp hair. He leaned in and kissed her full force as she did the same. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her petite waist and enjoyed the feel of her bare stomach. Sakura's left hand was still in Sasuke's hair, but her right hand was touching his abs again.

"My my...you have more abs then Sai." Sakura whispered as they broke off their kiss to breath in some air. Sasuke pressed his forehead against hers.

"Why thank you." He replied and kissed her again. He lifted her up bridelstyle while still kissing her and placed them on a large rock. Sasuke sat on the rock as Sakura sat on his lap.

Sasuke licked her lower lip for entrance and she obliged. Their tongues met and danced with each other. Sasuke's tongue began to stop playing with hers and now roam around her cherry mouth. He marked every corner as his even if she still really belonged to Sai. Sasuke had one arm around her waist and the other hand making small circles into her stomach. She broke off the kiss to laugh.

Sasuke pouted which made Sakura laugh even more. "What?" He asked.

"You look so cute when you pout!" She said and giggled. Sasuke blinked his eyes twice but afterwards smirked. He surprised the laughing pink haired girl by capturing her lips in a sensational kiss once again.

-X-

It was five o'clock and the two couples left the beach. They were currently at Sai's and Sakura's mansion changing back into their normal clothes.

"Sakura, thank you so much for the wonderful day! Sasuke and I had so much fun, right Sasu?" Nina said as she wrapped her arm around his left arm. Sasuke nodded. Sai and Sakura smiled.

"Your welcome and maybe we should do this again sometime?" Sakura said/asked. Nina nodded her head while Sasuke agreed of course. Any time spent with Sakura meant more lustful kisses for him.

"Well, we should get going now, bye!" Nina said as they left. Sai and Sakura waved them off and closed the mansion door.

-X- Sasuke's P.O.V.

It's late now and Nina had fallen asleep again... I tucked her good night and left her home, making sure to lock the door. When I got home, father had left a message on my answering machine.

It said, "Sasuke, you and Nina must come by the Uchiha Mansion tomorrow for important matters about the-" And then the message cuts off from there. What I wonder is why father wants us to always meet up with him. He's not the social type.

Plus, I still can't forgive him for treating Sakura's sister so badly. Itachi and Serina must already be in Suna by now. Anyway, I hope father brings me some good news and not bad...for all I know, he could be arranging me in some marriage. HAH...yeah right.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Please review! I love you guys so much! BUT...yes I know, the dreaded but...I can't update ALL NEXT WEEK...because I'm taking STATE TESTS...I know..you guys probably hate me now, but please...review! It keeps this authoress alive! _


	8. Family

_WOW...I can't even describe how happy, glad, relieved, that I am because State Tests are over! BOOYAH! Lol, anyway, I'm even more happy because I HAVE 67 REVIEWS! YES! I love you guys so much!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto, but I do own the OC's...which you should be able to tell apart from the original Naruto series, hehe.  
_

_Chapter 8: Family_

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura's birthday was approaching fast, as the wedding plans started coming together although Sakura wasn't the one planning them. Her wedding planners took charge and picked out every rose that would be in the bouquet, or every fork that needed to be on the left. The only thing that was to be chosen by Sakura and Sai were the dress and tux. Separately, Sakura headed to the dress boutique with her sister. Surprisingly, they were closer now then ever and Serina was Sakura's Maid of Honor. The two sisters ventured only on the shopping spree for dresses. Sai had gone with his friends for their tuxes.

"Serina, can I tell you something?" Sakura said as she held a beautiful white wedding dress that was thinly strapped. Serina looked over at her sister while clutching a white dress as well.

"What is it?" Serina said. Sakura gulped. She had to tell her sister before the wedding began. Picking out these gorgeous dresses was too much for the younger Haruno to handle.

"Serina, please don't be shocked or mad at me when I tell you this, please..." Sakura muttered as she closed her eyes. Serina blinked her eyes and went over to her sister. She placed her arms on Sakura's shoulders in a gentle manner.

"I could never be mad at you sister." Serina whispered. Sakura nodded and spoke softly.

"I'm having an affair, with Itachi's younger brother Sasuke..." The singer spilled out. Serina gasped as she heard Sakura beginning to cry. Serina wrapped her arms around her sister in an embrace as Sakura cried.

"I don't know what to do sis. I don't think I love Sai anymore but I don't want to hurt him! Sasuke is different. He manages to always make me cry while Sai could never. But that's a bad thing, isn't it?" Sakura cried out as Serina closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"It's okay to cry Sakura. Love is never fair, but you have to realize withing the next two weeks, is it Sai you love, or is it Sasuke?" Serina said. She stroked Sakura's pink hair to try and calm her down.

"Serina-nee...I can't do this. I can't marry Sai if I don't love him, right?" Sakura whispered as her tears slowly spilled out of her eyes still.

"I don't know Sakura." Serina confessed. It was true to, Serina didn't know what to say to her sister's question. Marrying someone who you don't love is terrible and the marriage would never last, but Skaura didn't quite understand that yet.

"All I can say Sakura, is who would you rather be with. Sasuke, or Sai?" Serina said as they broke their hug and looked eye to eye with each other. Sakura's tears stopped flowing.

"I have said already that I'd choose Sasuke, but there's a problem," "Sasuke's girlfriend, right?" "Yeah...Nina." Serina sighed as her sister spoke sadly.

"I wish I could help you Sakura, but I've never experienced this kind of a situation before." Serina said. Sakura nodded understanding her sister.

"Please sis, just don't tell anyone...only you, Kurenai, and Kakashi know. Please don't tell.."Sakura begged. Serina nodded and swore not to tell as the two sister left the shop without a dress.

-X- Sasuke's P.O.V

I sighed as I realized dad wants me and Nina to come over today. God I hope it's good news...I drove my sleek Shelby Gt 500 to Nina's house and honked the horn. After a few minuted she came out. Nina hopped into the passenger seat and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. Though I think it was meant for my lips...We sat in silence as I drove to my parent's house. Soon, we'd see what all this is about.

-X-

"Hello mother, father." I said calmly. I hugged my smiling mother and shook hands with my stoic father. Nina greeted mother with a kiss on the cheek and a hug as she did the same for dad. We sat down in the living room where Nina's parents sat as well. I was confused yet surprised to see the Akeno parents. Nina on the other hand was overwhelmed with joy since she saw her parents.

She embraced her mother and father. Her mother had the long black hair and orange eyes while her father had messy black hair and yellow eyes. Their combination of eyes equaled Nina's golden ones.

"Hello Sasuke, nice to see you again." Nina's father said to me. I shook hands with him and nodded back. Nina's mother hugged me and kissed my cheek. Father and mother sat down in the living room along with us.

"Now then, let's get down to business." Father announced. I swore I saw him smirk at me...I narrowed my eyes at father.

-X-Sakura's P.O.V.

Serina invited me over to her house along with Kurenai, Kakashi, and their children. We would all be 'discussing' my situation so far. Finally, I would get to properly meet Itachi as well.

I dressed in a white sun dress that looked casual along with a pink cardigan tied over it. i also wore pink doll shoes and left my hair down. I had told Sai that I was visiting my sister and for once in a long time, I didn't lie to him. He said he'd be not at home at all, so it was good I'd be having fun even with him not there.

I left the house and headed to Serina's small one family home, which was most adorable.

-X-

"Welcome Sakura!" Serina exclaimed and smiled brightly. I hugged my sister and saw in the house were Kurenai, Kakashi, their children and Itachi waiting in the living. All of them were smiling which made my heart feel warm and soft. My eyes shifted to Kakashi's family of five, soon to be six.

Nine year old Hana was sitting on the floor, playing with her dolls, six year old Yuki was crashing his toy trucks together, while three year old Nami was sitting in her father's lap, laughing at her brother and sister. Kakashi was smiling warmly at his children as was Kurenai. This is how a family should be...All of them together, being happy, smiling, laughing, enjoying life. Too bad my family never had it this way...

"Hey Sakura." Everyone said. I said my hellos' and gave my kisses on the cheeks to everyone. I stole Nami from her father's lap and stood up with her while gently bouncing the babe in my arms. Itachi was very kind as he offered me to sit in his spot and he'd stand up. I shook my head and told him it was alright.

"Well, what's up everyone?" I said, breaking a short silence.

"What's up is that your wedding is in ten days my fair lady," Kurenai began as I gulped. There's going to be a lot more of 'discussing' the matter now..."What do you propose about Sai, or Sasuke?" Kakashi said.

"Sasuke? He's the guy who you're having an affair with?" Itachi asked in a disbeliefed tone. I nodded worriedly.

"Well that's good? I mean at least we all know him and he's not dangerous...but it's ironic." Itachi stated. My sister raised a brow at him.

"How's it ironic?" Serina asked.

"I married Haruno Serina. I have a younger brother, while you have a younger sister. Both of them are now supposedly 'in love' when none of us have ever met before. We all met at different times except for the relative stuff." Itachi explained. I knew my sister, Kurenai, and myself understood him, but Kakashi looked lost.

"I don't get it." The silver haired daddy said. I sighed as did Itachi.

"What I mean is Serina and I are married, and Sakura and Sasuke are 'dating'. Sasuke and I are sibling who fell in love with Sakura and Serina who are sibling. Now do you get it, you old scarecrow..." Itachi mumbled the last part low but Kakashi still heard it.

"I'm not old for your information weasel." Kakashi spat back. I saw a vein throb on Itachi's head. I sweat-dropped while the three little children began laughing at the bickering men.

"Masked freak!"

"Stupid long-haired _girl_"

"Take it back! I'm purely all male!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Hell no!"

"Oh hell yes!"

"At least I have sex more than-" "KAKASHI SHUT THE HELL UP! SAME GOES FOR YOU ITACHI!" The almighty Kurenai yelled. Pregnant woman can be annoyed very easily and Kakashi and Itachi certainly learned it! Both men sat down quietly and kept quiet. Serina scolded her husband as Kurenai gave a good smack or two at Kakashi. The children continued laughing as I giggled.

Kurenai cleared her throat while shooting a glare to her cowering husband.

"Now Sakura dear, what are you going to do about Sai and Sasuke?" The black haired woman asked gently.

"I don't really know Kurenai...I don't think I love Sai anymore. I think I love Sasuke." I admitted as Serina and Kurenai awed at me while Kakashi and Itachi smiled.

"That's wonderful Sakura, but many people will be shocked to hear about the break-up of Sakura Haruno and Sai." Kurenai said to me.

"I know, but this is about what I want, right?" I asked uncertain of a right answer.

"Of course, Sakura," My pregnant sister began to say. "you've been through so much over the years. You lost me when I left for the boarding school, you lost mom and dad, our only family, and now you have the chance for love, but you have to really make sure you want this as much as it wants you." Serina ended. My eyes were on the little bundle in my arms, but everyone knew I heard every word my ssiter said.

"I want Sasuke. To hold him, kiss him, and love him. I like a victim of drugs and Sasuke is my drug. I want to marry him you guys...I need to be Sasuke's girl, but" There I go, I said the dreaded 'but' as I saw everyone tense up. "does he feel the same way? Will Sasuke choose me, or will he choose his long time girlfriend Nina? Will I be rejected or will I be accepted, that is my question you guys." I said softly as I rocked Nami to sleep in my arms. As she closed her red eyes, I kissed the babe's forehead gentle.

"Sakura honey, we want you to have the best life there is,-" "That's why, my third album will be my last album." I interrupted Kurenai. Everyone looked shocked even if smiles or grins appeared on their faces.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked me. I nodded my head. "The album, Fateful Love will be the last album I create. Sure, I've only done three albums, but it's time to quit being a singer." I announced. Everyone looked happy, even Itachi.

"As long as your happy, we are all happy sis. So much people care about you, and if your sad, we'd all be depressed probably!" Serina joked. I laughed along and smiled. This is family. Kurenai and Kakashi acted as my "parents" as Serina is my sister, Itachi my brother-in-law, the three children my nieces and nephew, but one thing missing. My boyfriend or rather husband position was still empty in my book. And, I only wanted one person to now take the place as my husband, and that was Sasuke.

"Thank you everyone, thank you..."I whispered as I handed Nami over to her mother and sat down beside Yuki and Hana. I played with the children as they kept calling me 'Auntie.' I love that title, but I think I would love the title of a wife better. I grinned.

-X- Sasuke's P.O.V.

I tensed as father spoke.

"The Aneko and Uchiha families have never had a fight nor argument. We are all good friends here so this is why Nina's parents' were called to our home today." Father said.

"Itachi, was suppose to marry an Aneko family member but now he's married to some pink haired whor-" "Don't ever speak of Serina that way father!" I yelled and stood up. I could feel mother cheering me on but I also felt father's anger rising.

"Don't yell at me like that boy! Because of that girl, Itachi could not fulfill his rightful duties as an Uchiha." Father said in his angry tone. I glared at dad. He needed to learn that his children were not babies! Itachi and I are over twenty. Both of us have jobs, and a life! Why does he always have to be the one to ruin it...

"This is hwy Itachi left us father, don't you see? Itachi left because you kept pushing him to marry someone he didn't love. Are you going to do the same to me now? Are you going to force me to marry someone when I'm not ready?" I shouted. I was angry, everyone could see that. My mind kept flashing pictures of Sakura and her sister and then Itachi. It repeated over and over. I kept yelling at father for I had a lot to say to him after being bottled up for twenty-three years in silence and now my anger would unleash.

"Why do you force Itachi and I to do things that we don't want to do?! Why must we suffer? Were you betrothed to mom? I don't think so." I shouted. Each sentence was louder and full of more hate and anger then the next. I saw Nina's parents' gasp as did Nina. Mom looked worried at what father would do, but he did nothing. I waited for a scolding or a slap, but nothing came. My temper was still flaring as I sat back down in the seat.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Father asked monotonously. I grunted. "I could say so much more father, but I'd rather leave you thinking on those statements."

"Well Sasuke," I saw father's eyes have a tint of anger in them."I was never betrothed to your mother, but the reason why I force you and Itachi to go the distant and excel in everything, is because I don't want my children to ever be unhappy. I see now that I am wrong, for you and Itachi must have always been unhappy, right?" I then saw father's charcoal eyes hold sadness in them. My temper went down greatly as I now felt guilty for yelling at dad.

"Father, if you only wanted Itachi and my happiness, why didn't you say so?" I asked calmly. I could see mother's eyes brim with tears.

"It was so hard to say at the time. Itachi was leaving for boarding school, you were beginning school.But I love both of my sons too much to even admit the truth. I'm a bad father..." Dad caste his eyes down and for the first time in my life, I saw dad have tears. I walked over to my father and I did the unexpected, I hugged him in a tight embrace.

"I love you too dad." I whispered. Mom cried with happiness I guess as I motioned for her to join us in our hug. She hugged us back and now, all we needed to do was have Itachi with us. Then, we'd be one very happy family.

Our hug finally ended as we all felt better. Dad was halfway there to smiling while I smirked. Mom's smile brightly filled the room once again.

"Kana, Yoshiro. About the engagement," Father said. I quickly became alerted when dad called Nina's parents' names and the word 'engagement.' "What engagement?" I asked.

"Sasuke, this meeting was for an arranged marriage between you and Nina." Dad declared. I felt my heart sink for the first time in years. What about Sakura...? I looked at Nina and she had a frown on her face.

"Nina sweetie, what's wrong?" Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed Nina's mood change. My mother and her mother knew as well.

"Mother, father, I'm sorry, but I can't marry Sasuke." Nina said, shocking everyone in the room.

"Why?" I asked in disbelief. She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Sasuke, I can't marry you because of the affair," Nina said. once again shocking everyone in the room. "with Sakura." She ended. I widened my eyes.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered.

"Sasuke, I'm a girl. We can sense these things right away. I knew you and Sakura would be perfect for each since the coffee house meeting." Nina spoke softly. I wanted to die on the spot. Shouldn't she be mad that I am having an affair with her best friend? Shouldn't she be yelling and slapping me?

"If you knew sooner, why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I caste my eyes downwards.

"I wanted to test your love for Sakura and me. I wanted to see if you'd follow your heart and choose Sakura, or would you follow your mind and choose me?" Nina's words revolved around my mind. Did I choose Sakura, yes...

"Nina, why aren't you mad?" I questioned sadly.

"Sasu, if I were mad, it would get us know where. I could never be mad at you or Sakura." The Aneko woman said softly. I looked into her eyes and saw them filled with warmth and happiness.

"I'm so sorry Nina, I didn't-" "Don't be sorry Sasuke. Be glad that you still have a chance for real love finally..." Nina interrupted me.

"Plus Sasuke, your not the only one who developed a little crush on someone else..." Nina hinted and blushed. She really wasn't mad...amazing.

"Sai?!" I almost exclaimed. She nods as my dad coughs up.

"Hold on, just what is exactly going on between the two of you? Or should I say _four_ of you?" Father asked calmly but his voice loud.

"Father, mother, I am having an affair with Sakura Haruno. I'm sorry about everything, but I only love Nina as a friend now. The woman I love is Haruno Sakura." I stated proudly. Mother smiled, and amazingly enough, father was not mad. He smirked.

"Well then, don't tell us this son, tell Sakura..." Father said. I nodded and smirked back.

"Father, Sakura's Serina's younger sister though." I said. Father narrowed his eyes but then sighed.

"I think I have some apologizes to say tonight..."Dad muttered. I looked at Nina's family.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Aneko." I said calmly and slowly. They nodded understanding with serene looks upon their faces.

"It's alright Sasuke. This was a very interesting day however..." Yoshiro said. Nina smiled at me as did her mother. So this is the famous Aneko family. The family who never can be easily mad, sad, or depressed. Just like cats, they get annoyed quickly and can leave you in a heart beat. But, they can also be the tender and loving person who everyone needs. Like cats, the Aneko family have wonderful emotional abilities.

Nina nudged me towards the door, whispering a "go to her" meaning for me to tell Sakura. I nodded and bid my goodbyes quickly. Mother seemed very happy with my decision as she hugged me tightly. I said a final good bye and ran out the front door. Sakura, here I come...

-X- Sakura's P.O.V.

I walked out of Serina and Itachi's home. Kurenai, Kakashi and the kids would be staying a bit later but I had to leave before Sai worried. I walked down the sidewalk and smiled. It was such a sunny day,the birds chirping, and the bees buzzing. I thought about Sasuke.

Tonight, I'll call him and tell him I love him. Then tomorrow we can meet under the stars. It sounds so perfect, but I what will I tell Sai? He'll surely know I'm missing at night when we're sleeping...Oh my gosh. I have to lie again? I know this sounds selfish, but it's worth it. I giggled to myself as I crossed the street. No traffic, good.

-X- Sasuke's P.O.V.

I ran to Sakura's mansion, hoping to see her, but no one was home. Damn...I ran to the park. I searched all over the park, shouting her name, calling her last name but no response. Then, I ran down the street to where all the little houses were in Konoha. That's when I saw her.

Sakura was walking down the street, wearing a beautiful dress, and her hair swaying in wind. I called out to her, trying to catch her attention. When I did, she looked up at me and I saw her eyes gleam. She waved at me and ran across the street. Right then and there, I wished she hadn't run across the street.

A speeding mini van came down the road, right in Sakura's path. I ran and ran, telling her to go back, but it was too late. I closed my eyes in fear, for the first time in my life, I felt fear.I heard a loud scream and the impact of a collision...No...NO...**NO!**

"Sakura!!!" I yelled.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Okay, now you must all hate me...well this was for the week long wait, but now you have to wait a couple of days to see what happens, heh. Well, please review if you don't hate me!! -hides from tomato throwing-_


	9. Fate and Destiny

_I love you guys! I know I say that a lot, but I really do mean it! The reviews were awesome guys! Now, here's the awaited chapter of The Furniture Guy!! Prepare to be SHOCKED!!  
_

_Disclaimer: Standard 'thingy' applies..._

_Chapter 9:Fate and Destiny  
_

_"Hello, I'm Karima Hiroshi with local Konoha news. An accident occurred just a few hours ago, with Konoha's very own Sakura Haruno in the accident. We still do not know what has happened for sure, but as you can see behind me, this green mini van had collided either with Miss Haruno or another person. The name is not given yet, but we'll be sure to keep you updated on this tragic story." _

-X- Normal P.O.V.

The day Sasuke and Sakura would confess their love for each other is the day either one of them got hit by a stolen mini van, being driven by a robber. Now, we'll take a look and see what happened just hours before hospitalization occurs.

_"Sakura!!!" Sasuke yelled and finally ran full speed towards her. Sakura was standing in front of the van, frozen on the spot. Her mind said 'run,' but her body did nothing. That's when the impact came, but, before she could even get hit, another person's body shielded hers as they dropped to the ground. His body protected hers from harm while she screamed. _

_The van ran over the poor singer's savior but soon stopped. The driver of the van got out of it and ran. He ran like no tomorrow, but he ran with money bags in his **hit and run** hands. The van was left along with one crushed body, and one gasping young lady. _

_Sakura had gasped and screamed when she finally found out who her savior was. His raven hair, messy and full of dirt. His eyes sealed tight and mouth parted slightly. His clothes torn and dreaded with tire tracks. Uchiha Sasuke had saved Haruno Sakura's life, but to save her life, he might lose his..._

_"Sasuke!!! Why...why?WHY?!?!" Sakura screamed as his body was still shielding hers from harm. Sasuke barely able to speak, mustered up enough energy to speak to the blossom. _

_"B-because...I-I did it f-for l-love..." His words soft and almost like a whisper. Sakura cried and cried. Screaming at him that he shouldn't have, but he could only smile, and close his eyes once more. _

_"Please wake up Sasuke...please!" Sakura cried. When no answer came, she tried to pick themselves up. Slowly, tears still spilling out of her eyes, she put Sasuke's broken arm over her shoulder as she wrapped one around his waist for support. His legs dragged a bit, but they needed to get to a hospital as soon as possible. Sakura was in pretty condition either though. Her white dress stained with brown dirt. Her hair shriveled and messy. Face stained with tears and droplets of blood, now on her sun dress. _

_As Sakura dragged her and Sasuke's lifeless body to the hospital, many people began crowding them. Some even helped which Sakura was grateful for very much. _

_"Please, we need...to get to...the h-hospital..." Sakura said softly and soon passed out into a citizen's arms. The citizens were all kind and gentle when helping Sakura and Sasuke. They careful lifted Sasuke up, and someone held Sakura bridalstyle with ease. Murmers erupted in the crowds as everyone saw the singer, Sakura Haruno, and the Uchiha Clan boy, Sasuke Uchiha, being carried to a hospital. _

_They meet the hospital where an old woman informs a nurse of the injured patients. Quickly, the nurse calls for help and the two _lovers _are put in an emergency room. Room 238 is where they are put. Side by side, the unconscious couple are to be treated together. Dr. Chiyo comes into the room. She is an old woman, but she hold the second best life saves in all of Japan._

_-_X-_  
_

"Nurse, give me the injuries of patient Uchiha." Chiyo ordered. A young nurse reads off a list of Sasuke's injuries.

"External Injuries. Both arms broken, left leg fractured, head injury with a minor crack, three fingers broken, and sprained toe. Internal Injuries. Heart rate is beating slowly, lungs barely breathing, but his brain is not malfunctioning." The nurse said.  
Chiyo nods and washes her hands in the sink. She slips on some rubber gloves and then asks of what Sakura's injuries are.

"External Injuries. Right leg fractured. Internal Injuries. Nothing...she's just unconscious from the site of her boyfriend like this." The nurse concluded. Chiyo bit her lower lip. Fixing up Sakura would be no problem, but fixing Sasuke...would not be easy.

"Nurse Yokiko," Dr.Chiyo called. The nurse presented herself. "call in my _old friend _and tell her to get here quickly." The nurse nodded and ran off to call the person.

In the meantime, Chiyo hooked Sasuke up to an IV tank and watched his slow paced heart beat. Sakura was also hooked up, but she was not so much as to be worries about as to seeing Sasuke's condition. Chiyo observed his heart rate carefully. Whenever his hand and Sasuke's hand touched, by Chiyo's help of course, his heart beat went faster. When the two hands didn't touch, his heart beat paced slower. Chiyo couldn't help but smile.

"These are two young lovers..."She said softly as the two remaining nurses in the room quirked an eyebrow up.

"It doesn't matter if we get into details, but these two people are meant to be together, that's why his heart rate can only react to her touch." Chiyo stated sadly. She prayed and hoped that they could save this boy's life, cause if the girl were to wake up, she'd be in for a surprise.

"I hope Tsuna-" "I'M HERE!" Yelled a loud yet feminine voice. Tsunade, owner of Kunoichi Records had also a secret. She was the best doctor in Japan, having saved more than 200 lives. This was the top doctor in Japan, and she would be operating on her top singer and a Uchiha clan member.

"Welcome Tsunade. Here's a list of their external and internal injuries so far." Chiyo said as she handed the list to Tsunade. The blond manager nodded her head and silently read the injuries to herself. "The boy is in a stable condition, and he must be treated first. The girl will surely be fine." Chiyo said.

"Let's get down to business then ladies." Tsunade commanded as three nurses, Chiyo and herself prepared for operating on Sasuke.

-X- Sakura's P.O.V.

Uh...My head, it's killing me. I tried to open my eyes but I feel...so tired. My body is aching me. I hear voices..people talking. What happened? Oh...wait. I remember now, Sasuke saved my life and now he's...he's...he might be dead because of me! No, no, no!! I can't think things like that. He's not dead. Sasuke has to live. I have to tell him how I feel about him before it's too late. Why god? Why did you have to choose Sasuke and I as your 'toys' for the year? Why couldn't you pick on someone else's life. Wait, I'm wrong. It wasn't god who did this, it was fate and destiny...

Fate made Sasuke and I meet.

Fate gave us the opportunity to meet once again in the coffee house.

Fate chose for us to meet up at the mall.

Fate is responsible for the continuous meeting with Sasuke.

However, destiny knew that Sasuke and I would be together.

Destiny knew it was time to kiss at the mall.

Destiny knew that we should keep going out.

But, both fate and destiny planned the accident. It was a part of their plan...probably to test our love like every other obstacle in life!

Enough complaining though , I'm starting to sound like Tenten's boyfriend Neji. Geez...I hope Sasuke's alright. My body...it hurts to move. My head still hurts and thinking about these thoughts aren't helping at all. I have to see him though...I have to know what his condition is! What if...no! What if he's in a coma?!?!? Could he possibly become a vegetable for the rest of his life, because of my foolish acts..please god, I pray to you now, help Sasuke overcome his injuries. Please make him feel better, gain strength, and come back to me...I need to tell him..I love him!!

-X- Normal P.O.V.

"Woo. Finally we are done with operating on Sasuke." Tsunade said. She wiped a few drops of sweat away from her forehead by using the back of her hand. Chiyo smiled and patted the blond doctor on the back.

"You did good Tsunade. Maybe you should take over the hospital now as a doctor. We would surely need a new doctor after I retire." Chiyo stated. Tsunade looked uneasy.

"So your retiring? Hm...music had always been my life, but Kunoichi Records is growing old...I'll consider your offer Chiyo." Tsunade responded. Her eyes then casted to the sleeping Uchiha lad. Bandages wrapped all around him, casts placed on his legs. He was a mummy, although he would not sleep forever.

"I need to check up on Sakura. Tell their visitors to come in but make sure to be quiet while they're in the room." Tsunade told a nurse. The young nurse nodded and went out of the room.

"Chiyo, you may leave now, your assistance is no longer needed but it was greatly appreciated." The amber eyed doctor said. Chiyo nodded and left the room as well. Now, Tsunade, a sleeping Sasuke, and a now conscious Sakura were left.

Sakura's eyes were lit although the sparkle in them vanished. Strands of her bangs were in front of her eyes. She stared onto the white bed sheet of the hospital bed. Tsunade knew Sakura was deep in thought about Sasuke. Now, she could piece to piece the clues and find out that these two adults were having an affair. If Tsunade remembered correctly, Sasuke was one the men moving Sakura's furniture into Sai's humble abode. He was quite the quiet one, but now they're having an affair? Sakura and Sasuke...In Tsunade's opinion, that sounded much better than Sai and Sakura.

Tsunade walked over the edge of Sakura's bed and sat down. She stroked some of Sakura's bangs out of her eyes. "Sakura, I'm going to check your heart rate, blood levels, and a few other things that will not take long. Will you cooperate with me?" She asked.

"Y-yes." Was the stuttered answer from Sakura. Tsunade began to check out Sakura's heart rate.

In the mean time, the nurse gathered all the impatient visitors who were anxsiously awaiting the news about Sakura and Sasuke.

"You may all go in to see them now." The nurse said. Rushing through the doors came, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Serina, Sai, Nina, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Kurenai, and Kakashi. Kurenai and Kakashi's children were at Anko's house. Anko and Temari were of course informed of Sakura and Sasuke's accident.

"Sakura!" "Sasuke!" Everyone yelled as they got into the room. Tsunade shushed them loudly.

"Be quiet you damn monkeys! They are sleeping...shh!" The blondie said aloud.

"We'll be quiet if you tell us what happened?!" Naruto yelled. Sai rushed over by Sakura's said as did her sister, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Kurenai. The rest of the guests rushed over to Sasuke. The two patients weren't that far apart from each other as well. Maybe about a foot or two was the distance between Sakura and Sasuke.

To answer Naruto's question, Tsunade explained to them what she thinks might have happened to the two adults.

"Oh..." Naruto had said sadly. He looked between Sakura and Sasuke with sad blue eyes. Sai clutched Sakura's hand in his and spoke quietly to her. Serina sat by her bed head and stroked Sakura's pink hair. She let the tears escape her eyes.

Mikoto squeezed Sasuke's hand and shed tears while looking at her battered and bandaged son. It broke her heart to know that he's in this condition. Fugaku had a frown placed upon his face, with his eyes closed tightly. He mentally prayed for his son to come back to them. Itachi ran a hand through his hair and bit his lower lip. Sasuke was so damaged as if he were broken.

Their friends all were worried and sad. The small room was way to hot now because of the body temperature, so Tsunade ordered for everyone except family members to leave. In the room now left Sai, Serina, Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku. Nina chose to leave because she thought that Sasuke would need his family more than her in this situation. Sai looked surprised that the black haired girl left though. He didn't want to question it a lot though.

Sai looked at Sakura.

She was his light. She was his _world_. She was **his**.

He should have been the one to save her. He should have been in Sasuke's place right now. But no...he was too busy with his art projects to spend a day with his fiancee. Sai felt terrible.

Sai continued to clutch her hand as he stared at Sakura's sleeping face with sadness.

Serina stroked her sister's hair and cried quietly.

Sakura was suppose to always be her responsibility. Sakura was the lest family member she had. Sakura is the best friend Serina could ever have. One thing's for sure. Serina thanked god that her little sister was still alive. Serina also silently thanks Sasuke for risking his life to save his lover.

On Sasuke's side of the room, Mikoto silently cries for her youngest son.

She looks at his hands. Even if three of his fingers are broken, she can imagine just how small his hands used to be when he was little. His hands used to fit right into hers and they'd go to the park together, play outside together, communicate together.

Now, she sees the hands of a grown man. A man who fought to keep his love alive. Mikoto glanced at Sakura and smiled. So this was the pretty Haruno girl Sasuke told them about. Serina and Sakura were both lovely girls who both fell in love with her sons.

Fugaku finally opened his closed eyes and stared at his son. Just hours ago they were arguing over the past and now their in a hospital room. Sasuke's eyes twitch a bit but they don't open. Fugaku is thankful though. His son is alive, and his son is well.

This old father remembers all the times he shared with Sasuke. Though some of them involved him scolding Sasuke, they were all enjoyable ones. Like the time Sasuke ate all the tomatoes in the house because he was hungry. Fugaku was mad and scolded Sasuke that other people lived in this house too and they ate tomatoes too. Not just Sasuke himself. It was a memorable site, but now, Sasuke's grown, and he's not the eight year old boy he used to be.

Itachi lowers his head as he looks at his brother.

Months ago, he wouldn't have predicted something like this happening to Sasuke. Itachi was mad but he didn't show it.

The man who put his brother in this situation would pay. They will go to hell if it was Itachi's last thing to do. No one would ever hurt a member of his family and get away with it. No one would...

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_I know..short chapter..but my document manager wasn't working last night when I tried uploading this file..dang it..T.T...please review! I know it was a very short OOC chapter, but it described a lot of 'things.'_

_P.S. I'm not good with hospital stuff...so please bare with me!_


	10. Press Coverage

_WOW...87 reviews...must I say how much I love you guys now? . Okay..I know the last chapter was short, but maybe this one will be longer, hehe. Sorry for the really really really long delay...something...bad came up.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but neither do you :P_

_Chapter 10: Press Coverage  
_

Two days passed after Sasuke's operation. He mostly slept, and he ate, but his eyes never opened. Itachi thought Sasuke left his eyes closed so he won't have to see Sakura's expression on her face when she saw him in this condition. If fact, it was true. Sasuke did not want Sakura to see him so beaten and battered. His body ached but slowly it was recovering. Once in a while, his head would hurt but with the pills he started taking, the head ache would disappear. As for the pink headed singer, she was fine now. Although she was still in the hospital, today would be her discharge day. Sai had tried to move her out of Sasuke's and her own room, but Sakura said she wanted to stay in this room.

Room 238 was _their_ room. Sasuke and Sakura would share this room as long as they were together. Sai still had not figured out of their relationship. When Sai had gone home to take a shower, Nina, Sasuke's parents, Itachi, and Serina, all told Sakura that Nina knew already and that she was okay with it.

"Nina...why aren't you mad at me though? I sort of stole your boyfriend..." Sakura said sadly in her white bed. Her clothes consisted of a new sun dress only this one was a forest green color with two pink buttons on the thick straps. Serina had brought Sakura some clothes so she wouldn't have to walk around in a paper dress in the hospital.

"There is no reason to be mad Sakura," Nina said sweetly while smiling. Even her eyes held a smile which made Sakura feel better about the issue. "Sasuke and I were not meant to be. You and Sasuke are much better for each other in my opinion Sak." Nina reasoned. Sakura got up slowly from her bed and walked over to the blacked hair girl. With all her might, Sakura embraced the girl.

"Thank you Nina...I love you my friend..." Sakura said softly. Nina smiled as she hugged Sakura back. "No problem Sak, just make sure you know how to break it to Sai." Nina reminded. Sakura stopped their hug.

"Crap..." Sakura said aloud. Itachi poked his head out from the other side of the curtain that was put up in between the two beds.

"Crap what?" Itachi said. Sakura, Nina, and Serina sweat-dropped.

"You are unbelievable Itachi..." Serina sighed as she shook her head. Itachi looked at his pregnant wife. "Sakura has to tell Sai-" "Tell Sai what?" A deep voice said. Sai entered into the room, looking refreshed and confused. Sakura quickly turned to Sai.

"I-I'm going to tell you that maybe we should change the wedding date." Sakura lied quickly. It was true though. The wedding would be in three days, and with Sakura just coming out of a hospital it would be to hard to go straight into a wedding. "I just got out of the hospital, a-and I'm still a bit shocked from it." Sakura told Sai. He nodded, completely understanding.

"So maybe in April we should have the wedding?" Sai suggested. Sakura bit her lip but nodded. She smiled, it was fake though.

"April sounds...nice." Sai smiled and hugged his soon to be wife. Suddenly, everyone in the room heard a groan come from a certain someone.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto shouted. She started to stroke her son's pale face. His eyes slowly opened, which showed invisible black spots in the room so far. It took his eyes a few moments before they adjusted to the bright lights and many people. His eyes traveled from his mother, to his father, to Itachi, Nina, Serina, Sai, and lastly Sakura.

His lover who was now standing in front of her bed white a hand covering her mouth. Her eyes held serenity and calmness. She slowly removed her hand and smiled at the recovering Uchiha. Sakura wanted to run into his arms and hug the lad, but with Sai in the room, she'd have to keep like a stranger to Sasuke.

"Finally awake bro?" Itachi smirked. Sasuke looked at his brother and weakly smirked back.

"Now, you don't think a car crash is gunna let me die now did you?" Sasuke replied. Itachi chuckled. Mikoto was on the edge of tearing again as she fiercely hugged Sasuke. Fugaku smiled and crossed his arms. He knew Sasuke would stay alive long enough to be together with that Sakura girl. Nina was relieved that he was okay and feeling much better. She smiled and shifted her eyes to a certain artist.

Sai's face was blank. He did not like Sasuke as much as everyone else did. Sasuke had been the one to save Sakura, and for that Sai was deeply grateful. He however, wanted to be Sakura's hero. Nina's eyes turned back to Sasuke. She then thought of a brilliant idea.

"Hey," She said, catching everyone's attention. "would anyone care to come with me into the lunch room?" Perfect. Now Serina, Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku would take that hint to leave Sakura and Sasuke alone, but Sai would probably be hungry right about now, so he'd have to come with them.

"I'll go."

"Sure."

"Why not."

"Okay."

"Sure I guess." Sai said as he looked between Sakura and Nina.

"Great, well, Sakura, Sasuke, we'll be eating our lunch while you guys can enjoy yours in silence." Nina said as the five of them left. Sai gave Sakura a chaste kiss on the forehead and left with them to go eat. They'd be gone for about an hour, giving Sakura and Sasuke the perfect quality time.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered as the door finally closed and she was alone with Sasuke. The said man looked at her and weakly ushered for her to come towards him. Sakura approached her love. Now she would tell him. She sat down beside Sasuke and kissed his cheek. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You didn't have to jump in the way." Sakura said. She closed her eyes as did Sasuke.

"If I didn't jump, you'd be in my situation right now, or even dead." He muttered.

"But look what you've got yourself into now." Sakura whispered harshly.

"It doesn't matter. As long as your alive, I'll be okay." He replied. Sakura sighed. They held each other in silence for a while until Sakura began speaking again.

"Remember how stubborn you were when I first met you." Sakura giggled. Sasuke thought back to the memory of him moving her stuff to Sai's house. He was a cocky and rude bastard, but that cause he thought otherwise of Sakura. He though she'd be all over him like most girls, but she's not.

"You were so loud and annoying." He teased. Sakura giggled some more.

"Well, we were both annoying and stubborn, but that's what got us together." Sakura said.

"Speaking of us being together, when do you plan on telling Sai? He might find out eventually through bad circumstances and you don't want that to happen." Sasuke warned. Sakura looked shocked at Sasuke's words.

"Since when did you get so sentimental?!"

"I'm in a hospital, wrapped up like a mummy. Now don't change the subject."He retorted.

"I-I don't know Sasuke. It's too heart breaking to watch Sai be heart broken." Sakura muttered. The raven haired man sighed.

"Well, better do it quick, I hear your wedding is now in April." Sasuke said.

"I know...but Sasuke," Sakura's voice was weak and soft. "If I can't be with you, I'll feel so alone..."Her voice cracked and her closed eyes released tears.

"I don't ever want to be alone. I always thought loneliness was a fairytale, a myth. Just to me though. I've never loved someone as much as I do you, that's why, I love you Sasuke. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, discovering new facts or learning new things. I need to be yours, but Sai is holding me back..." Sakura confessed. The tears rolled down her face. Sasuke brought his right hand to her face and with his thumb, he rubbed the tears away.

"Tears do not suit you at all Sakura. Don't worry, I'll always be right here, waiting..." Sasuke said as he embraced her in a long hug.

-X- Sakura's P.O.V.

It's a whole new day, and Tsunade and I are going to meet to discuss my last album, Fateful Love.

"Hello Tsunade." I greeted warmly. She smiled back and hugged me.

"How are you feeling?" My manager asked.

"Much, much better." I said and smiled.

"You know, your situation much reminded me of when Dan died...but that was a long time ago. Now I have that pervert Jiraiya." She joked. I laughed a bit. I remember Dan. He was really nice, but a car crash killed him. What would have happened if that car crash killed Sasuke? Would I just move on like Tsunade, or would I have mourned his death? I shook that thought out of my head. Sasuke's alive, and he would not leave this world yet.

"Anyway, let's discuss the last album, correct?"

"Yes." I said. Tsunade showed me the CD cover of my album. It had the signature pink petals with my name in pink cursive letters in the corner. The cover had a picture of me, wearing a satin white gown, that was strapless. The dress was long and dragged a bit. My back was facing the camera and my head was slightly turned so you could see my face. My hair was curled during this photo shoot. Around me in this picture was multiple flowers. Roses, carnations, tulips. You name it, that flower was on the cover. The cd held twelve songs. Some hit singles, while others yet to be discovered.

"I'm think it's time to retire even if I'm at the age of twenty-two. I've made goals in my life, and I've accomplished them all. Now, my only goal is to marry one man and start a family with him." I stated. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Then this works out perfectly, because I'm taking on a job as head doctor in Konoha. Chiyo is giving me the position seeing as I performed well on Sasuke and yourself." I smiled for Tsunade as I embraced her.

"That's wonderful Tsunade! You'll make an excellent doctor, hehe." I laughed as she tagged along.

"I'll miss ole' Kunoichi Records, but I have to sell it for a bit of extra cash." Tsunade teased. I rolled my eyes. Looks like shes still the money loving gal I know and love.

"You know what, I'll miss Kunoichi Records too..." I said as I looked around the recording room we were in. This was my first recording room, my first real profession, and now, it going to be gone. But hey, Kunoichi Records will always be with me.

-X-

Now, I'm standing in front of a podium where Tsunade and I have both decided to announce the end of Haruno Sakura and Kunoichi Records. I stand before at least a hundred people. In the crowd is Sasuke's family, Nina, and my friends. Behind me are Tsunade and Sai. Sai and I decided to tell everyone that our wedding would not be on my birthday anymore as well during this conference. As my eyes scanned the crowd, I noticed Sasuke! He was sitting in a chair, slightly smiling at me. I can't believe he came to this!! I have to focus on the conference though.

"Hello everyone." I said into the microphone. Bright lights flashed on me as people clapped and said hello back.

"My manager Tsunade," I motioned towards Tsunade as she waved. "and I have been thinking about closing Kunoichi Records." Murmurs erupted in the crowd. "Not only will Kunoichi Records be gone, I'll also retire from my singing career as well." Gasps and more murmurs appeared. I sighed away from the mic.

"I know; it's a big shock that I'm retiring at such an early age, but I have other goals in my life to fulfill. Tsunade also has her own goals to accomplish as well." I told the crowd. My eyes shifted to Sasuke once again. Our eyes locked with each other until my blond manager coughed to get my attention back on the awaiting crowd.

"My third and final album, Fateful Love will be released on May 18th." Mnay people began cheering, for I had planned to release this album on July 5, but I changed my mind.

"However, there is only twelve songs. Each song had a hidden message within it. Like Serious is my hit single for Fateful Love, the song has a meaning to it. Not only should a girl, or even a boy listen and pay attention to the lyrics, but I recommend thinking about your special someone." I caste my eyes to the left where I saw Sai smiling at me and then I moved my eyes towards Sasuke. Now, it was my turn to think about this song and my special someone.

"Along with the cd is a special journal, or diary entry of thoughts about my past. Twelve journal entries for twelve special moments. Some are about my sister leaving to head off to a boarding school when I was eight years old. Another is when my parents died. Some are sad while others are joyous." I said aloud.

"Some entries even talk about...my love life." I admitted. Sai looked shocked as did everyone else. In one journal entry, I wrote about Sasuke. Sai of course had not seen this entry, nor any other love entry. I looked in between Sai and Sasuke once again. I knew I had to annouce the date of the wedding now, but I-I can't say it...

"Sakura, why don't you tell them our wedding date!" Sai exclaimed behind me. I gulped. Now, came the part where I froze on the spot. I can't do it. I can't say two little words...

"Everyone, the wedding date for Sai and I, is...April," I paused. Everyone was looking at me intensely. Why...why...why.

I can't do this anymore.

I can't take it anymore.

I have to end the lies,

the secrets,

I have to tell Sai and everyone else the truth.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I can't do this anymore." I said loudly into the mic. Sai looked at me with confused eyes. I turned to Sai. "I'm sorry Sai, but I can't marry you anymore..." I dropped my head. Gasps once again were heard. I looked at Sai and saw in face in shock.

"W-why?" He asked me. His voice sounded shaky, but I knew he was angry.

"Because, I don't love you anymore..." I whispered to him. The room was quiet enough for everyone to hear me. Boy would this surely make the six o'clock news tonight.

"What! You have to love. You are mine Sakura, no one else can have you!" He yelled. I backed up a bit from his rage.

"I'm not yours anymore Sai! This was hard for me to figure out! Yes, we've shared our kisses, and yes we've shared our I-Love-Yous. But now, I can't love you the way you want me to. Can't you see, I love someone else, and he's in this room right now..." I shouted back. I was on the verge of crying. Sai's eyes filled with anger, something I had never seen from him. Quickly he scanned the room.

"Don't tell me it's that.." "Yes. I love Sasuke Uchiha now Sai, I'm sor-" "Shut the hell up!" He spat. My tears started falling.

"Why can't you accept the fact that I want to be with Sasuke now? Why can't you see that like the way Nina did?" I screamed. Sai adverted his eyes to Nina. I bet he's thinking why she wasn't mad when Sasuke told her.

"I'm different from Nina...I had more feeling for you than anyone Sakura." Sai said in a calm manner at last.

"But now I can't give you those feeling back. I know someone else who can, but she's to shy." I said. Sai shook his head.

"I don't care about that! You are to marry me April 8 and that's final." His voice deep and low.

"Why did you have to pick this date our of any other one though!? Why pick April 8th, the day my parents died? Is it to make me feel depressed or something? Would you like me feeling like shit on the wedding day!?" I yelled at him. I saw Sasuke stand up, with help from Itachi, as he was coming to the podium stand slowly.

"I picked that day because your parents told me to marry you and protect you before they died!! April 8th is the day I marry you, or else I'd be breaking your parents' promise." He argued back with me. I shook my head to dry my tears.

"Well, Sasuke's the one to protect me! I'm sorry Sai, but I have to go against my parents' words. I will not marry, for can't you see? We don't belong with each other..." I said calmly. Sai looked at me with a bit of hurt evident in his charcoal eyes. "Even if we were to get married, it would not be a happy marriage. No one would be happy, neither me, nor you, or anybody..."

"I know that now Sakura. I now see why you can't marry me. I'm just sorry it had to end this way..." Sai said as he saw Sasuke now behind me. Sai turned around and sprinted out of the room. I called after him but he didn't turn back.

"Sakura, I'll go after him!" I heard Nina yell. She waved at me as I nodded. Nina ran out of the room as well, she chased Sai. I turned around and hugged Sasuke tightly. He hugged me back weakly.

"Okay everyone, get out now! The press conference is over!" Tsunade yelled as everyone moaned but left the room in an orderly fashion.

At that moment, I cried. I cried on Sasuke's shoulder, but now, I cried with a bit of relief in me. Now, no more secrets would be kept...

-X- Normal P.O.V.

Nina chased after Sai as he ran all the way to Konoha's Park. He ran behind a sakura tree and slide down to the grassy ground. He clutched his head.

"How...how could she do this to me...why god...why!" Sai yelled. Nina finally found him and walked in front of him. She ebnt down to his level and embraced the frustrated young man.

"Sh...please Sai, I'm here for you. There is no need for you to be angry." She whispered into his ear. She tried to sooth him from the shock.

"How the hell are you not angry at those two?" He asked quietly.

"I've learned to not let anger and jealousy get the better of me. What good would it do if I was angry with Sasuke and Sakura? Would me being angry make them stop the affair? No, it wouldn't." Nina said, but she made a small smile at Sai.

"The are plenty more fish in the sea Sai. I know you've been with Sakura for about five or six years, but you have to admit, what if you did marry her? The marriage would not last, and no one would be happy." Nina said as she stopped the embrace. She looked at Sai directly in his eyes. "It's time to move on..." Were her last words. Nina closed her eyes as she leaned in.

Sai did not know what was happening, but slowly, his body leaned towards Nina's body as he kissed her for a minute. Slowly, the pain of loosing Sakura felt like it was being replaced with new love. But remember, love does not work so fast. Sai new at that moment his pain had been gone, even if for a minute. Nina might be right. Maybe it was time to move on and lead a whole new life. Without Sakura being his lover.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! I'm a bad person...but there were a few problems that had to deal with this week...gr. Well, this chapter kinda revolves around episode 109_.._Hehe!! Please review!! I added a wee bit of fluff too, hehe._


	11. Miscarriage

_AMAZING! 96 reviews!! Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers! Hopefully, I can reach 100! Now, on with the awaited chapter! Wow..i kinda had a bit of writer's block for this chapter...sorry!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_Chapter 11: Miscarriage  
_

As Sai and Nina continued their kiss, Sai broke apart and averted his eyes to the grassy ground. Nina looked confused.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Sai looked at her blankly.

"I shouldn't be doing this..." Sai replied. Nina's black bangs covered her eyes as it was her turn to now look at the ground.

"Oh...that bad huh?" Nina said sadly. Sai immediately waved his hands. "No! I didn't mean the kiss, I meant how I'm starting to act like a cheater." Nina still looked confused a bit.

"I don't want to act the way Sakura and Sasuke were. They went behind our backs, but I'm not that type of person..." Sai explained more clearly. Nina sighed.

"Sai, Sai, Sai. Can't you see, Sakura is in love with Sasuke now. I knew from the beginning that they'd end up together, but you Sai, have a different fate than them." Nina said as she stroked his messy black hair. Sai and Nina locked gazes with each other.

"Thank you Nina Aneko...thank you." Were Sai's last words before he embraced the young woman once more.

-X-

The press conference finally ended and the only people left were Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Serina, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, and Naruto. Everyone who knew of the secret love affair stood calm, while the ones who didn't had their eyes bugging out.

"Since when in the name of hell did you have an affair?!" Yelled Ino. She flailed her arms up and down as Sakura sighed.

"At least it's not a secret anymore..." Sakura said and clutched her heart in relief. Ino huffed.

"Bull!" Exclaimed Tenten. " Sakura, you know we're here for you! Why didn't you tell us before?" The brunette haired woman said more softer.

"I'm sorry you guys, but it was just...to complicated." Sakura reasoned.

"Sakura...you know we love you. We always tell each other things..." Hinata said softly while twiddling her fingers. Sakura sighed once again. Her friends weren't taking this situation the way she would have liked it to go.

"Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. I'm sorry about keeping this from you girls. Now that the secrets out, no more lies...no more pain...no more hurt." The three said women embraced Sakura afterwards and stroked her pastel pink hair.

Sasuke closed his eyes and stood quietly as he thought back on today.

-X- Sakura's P.O.V.

I was worried last night. Sasuke brought me back to Sai's house where no one was home. I called many people asking if they knew where Sai was, but none of them knew. After about two hours worth of phone calls, and the finally, my phone rang.

It was Nina. She said she brought Sai back to her place to spend the night seeing as he didn't want to come back home because of yesterday's earlier incident. Nina said that Sai told her he needed to clear his head a bit so that's why she let him spend the night at her home. I was a bit uneasy but I understood Sai's reason for not coming back to his own house. Who could blame him?

It was around noon and I dressed myself to get ready to see what drama would happen today. I put on a pink three-quarter sleeve length shoulder shirt with a pair of black jeans and pink high heels. I'm going to see Sasuke today in the hospital because it's finally his discharge day. I smiled as I combed my hair.

"I can't believe he survived the accident...Uchiha Sasuke is a fighter." I said aloud to no one. I placed my comb on the vanity and walked out the bed room door. I walked downstairs, grabbed a small black purse and walked out the front door.

Now I wish I hadn't walked out the door. The damn news reporters came again.

"Miss Sakura!"

"Haurno Sakura!!"

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" They just kept calling. I groaned. Why me...!?

"Is it true you are having an affair-"

"With a guy who works as a furniture mover?!?!"

"Are you single now?"

"What about the wedding?"

"Why quit singing so soon?"

"What about your singing career?" God damn! These questions are so annoying!!

"Everyone! Whatever was heard yesterday at the press conference was true! Now please, get out of my way, I must go somewhere." I yelled at the crowd. I pushed my way through them and walked towards the hospital.

I was angry. No lie about it. But when I saw the hospital in clear view, I couldn't help but break into a smile. I was going to see Sasuke, and today he'd be discharged. Maybe now, we could show our relationship to the world. All we needed was Sai's permission now...It seemed like Nina was making him forget about me, which I want her to do. If Sai could forget me, then he could move on and his heart wouldn't be aching. Everyone would be happy, no matter what.

-X-

"Can you take me to Sasuke Uchiha's room nurse?" I asked politely. The nurse smiled at me and led me to Sasuke's new room. He'd been brought down a few more room since the emergency room was on the 4-10 floors in the hospital. He was currently on the second floor in room 23.

The nurse motioned for me to enter the room. As soon as I walked in I wish I didn't. Sasuke was sitting on his bed, with a black haired girl **KISSING** him! What the hell!?

"S-Sasuke?" I stuttered. Those two broke apart from the kiss. The black hair girl had her hair reached till her knees, with matching black devious eyes. I felt anger and pain arising in my body.

-X- Normal P.O.V.

"Kurenai, are you okay!" The silver haired man said. Kakashi helped his pregnant wife up from the staircase. A black haired girl opushed Kurenai down the stairs because she was moving to slow. Kakashi cursed in his mind. Kurenai was not stirring and blood began to drip down her legs.

"No! The baby!!" Kakashi cried out. He continued to yell for help and finally a few nurses came. They brought a wheelchair for the fallen woman. Kakashi held his wife's hand as she finally began to stir awake.

"Ka-ka-shi...the b-baby."The onyx haired mother whispered to her husband.

"Everything is going to be fine Kurenai, don't worry. The baby will be okay." He tried soothing her. Kakashi let go of her hand as the nurses rolled her way in the wheelchair. He gave her one kiss of hope before she left him. Kakashi looked on the ground and took a seat on the staircase. He clutched his hair in anger. That girl who knocked down Kurenai would surely have a funeral awaiting for her if Kakashi ever saw her again.

His mind drifted off to how it all began.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi and Kurenai were merrily walking along the hospital hallway, happy with the news of their healthy baby. Kurenai had to go for a monthly check up for the baby and the results were excellent. The baby was in tip-top condition. The mother wrapped her arms around her bulging belly as Kakashi smiled. The lovely couple looked at each other and smiled. This day couldn't get ruined at all!_

_That was until the black haired girl ran along the hallway, pushing everyone in her way. Kurenai and Kakashi were about to walk down the staircase when the running girl yelled at Kurenai to move out of her way. The red-eyed woman turned around and screamed as she tumbled down the stairs. _

_The black haired girl was in such a rush that she pushed Kurenai off the stairs by accident? Or on purpose? The last thing Kurenai remembered was Kakashi voice. The last thing she thought of though...was he baby._

_End Flashback_

Kakashi clutched his hair still and yelled out loud. That girl would surely pay if Kurenai was hurt, or even worst, if the baby dies.

-X-

"Itachi!" Serina called out. She wondered where he was in their small house. Suddenly a big shadow crept behind the pregnant soon-to-be mommy. Itachi wrapped his arms around his wife's bulging waist and kissed her neck in glee.

"Finally, they caught Sasuke's and Sakura's hit-and-run man." Itachi said. Serina turned around and put on a small smile.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Hm...some guy from the Sound Village named Zaku. I just can't believe he'd come all the way to Konoha to steal money..." Itachi seriously said. Serina nodded.

"Probably just some tourists lookin' for trouble." Itachi agreed.

"Well, why don't we head to the hospital now? Sasuke's getting released today so we can tell him the good news." Serina cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"His hit-and-run attacker is going to jail for life, Muhahaha!" Itachi laughed maniacally. Serina rolled her eyes and dragged her husband to the hospital. Not knowing what drama awaits there.

-X-

"Oops, sorry. I didn't know Sasuke was having company." The blacked haired girl said with a smirk. She shifted her eyes to Sasuke who had an angry look upon his face.

"It's okay...I mean, he's gay isn't he!" Sakura yelled she her tears rolled down her cheeks. She rubbed them away with her forearm but stood her ground. She would not run away.

"Oh of course he's not gay. I mean with good lips-I mean looks like that, Uchiha Sasuke is officially straight." The girl replied slyly.

"And just who the hell might you be?" Sakura lashed out. Her anger was getting the better of her.

"Kin, Sasuke's old high school friend." Kin introduced, the smirk still on her face. "Your the famous Haruno Sakura, right?" The pink haired girl nodded.

"What a pleasure to-" "Pleasure my ass!" Sakura once again lashed out. Sasuke got up from the bed and made his way over to Sakura.

"Sakura, I can explain-" "Shut up Sasuke!" Sasuke looked taken a back by her outburst.

"My, my. Watch your temper _Sakura._" Kin said while waving her index finger. Sakura glared as the girl.

"Shut your mouth Kin. Your not in this anymore." Sakura said, a bit more calmer now. Her hands clenched then unclenched themselves.

"Why you little-" "Kin! Get the hell out of my room. I need to speak with Sakura alone." Sasuke announced. Kin rolled her eyes at Sakura but put on a smile for Sasuke.

"I'll be waiting outside if you need me Sa-su-ke." Kin said, with lust dripping at each word. As soon as Kin left the room, Sakura slammed the door and went in front of Sasuke.

"Care to explain why I saw you kissing your 'old high school friend!'" Sakura yelled/asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura, let me tell you what happened,"

_Flashback_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_"Come in..." Was Sasuke's groggily reply. The person came into his room, but more like strutted into the room. Sasuke widened his eyes as the girl before him was his old "faingirl" in high school, Kin._

_"Kin, what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked angrily. His fist were already clenched._

_"Well it's nice to see you to Sasuke." Kin said. Her eyes held want and lust in them. Sasuke knew that but he wasn't into girls like her at all._

_"Get. Out." Sasuke ordered. Kin pouted and moved towards Sasuke even more._

_"But I don't wanna get out..." She whispered to him. _

_"Kin, this is the last time I tell you to get-" Sasuke's lips were connected with hers. It appears that she crashed her lips down on his before he could continue. And to tell you the truth, Kin wasn't much of a good kisser. _

_End Flashback_

"And that's what really happened." Sasuke said. His eyes begging for forgiveness. He clasped his hands with Sakura's. Sakura still looked a bit unsure of Sasuke's story.

"Please believe me Sakura. You should know by now in that point of our relationship that I 'd never cheat on you." The young Uchiha pleaded. Sakura bit her lower lip and looked into his eyes. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest.

"Oh Sasuke! Please don't ever scare me like that again..."Sakura cried out. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed her on the head.

Shortly after, the couple broke off the hug and smiled.

"Now can I kick her ass?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Sure..." The couple walked towards the door and opened it. As soon as they did, they came face to face with Serina and Itachi. There was a problem though. The couple looked out of breath. Kin was no where to be found.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Kurenai...accident..stairs..The baby!" Serina breathed out as she grabbed Sakura's hand and started dragging her to an emergency room. Sasuke looked shocked as he followed the running sisters along the hallway. Itachi was right beside him.

"What happen Itachi?!" Sasuke asked as they were brought into an emergency room. Itachi told them the story of how Kurenai fell down the stairs.

"Kin!" Sakura and Sasuke shouted together. Serina and Itachi looked at their siblings.

"Who?" Serina asked.

"Kin is the girl that pushed Kurenai!" Sasuke said. Kakashi was seated on a stool, holding the hand of his panting wife. On the white bed, red blood consumed some parts. Kurenai felt weak from all the blood loss but her mind was still on the baby.

Two doctors surround Kurenai along with five nurses.

"Hey! You guys aren't aloud in here." The nurse told Serina, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Kakashi looked at his friends with pleading eyes. His eyes said for them to listen to the nurse. The four adults left the room and waited the hallway. Sakura chocked back an another round of tears while Serina already had the tears spill out of the eyes. Itachi held his wife close to him as Sasuke wrapped Sakura in an embrace.

A few minutes later, Kakashi came out of the room. The four adults became alerted.

"What's happening?" Itachi asked. Kakashi looked at Itachi and then slowly he looked at all four of their faces.

"They have to...they have to cut out the baby because Kurenai had a miscarriage..." Kakashi then broke down. The four adults ran by his side and hugged him.

"They're going to take away my son...My son that never lived to see the sun shine, or to smell the flowers bloom. My son that never got to meet his other siblings, and my son who never got to meet you guys..." Kakashi said sadly. For the first time in years, Kakashi Hatake cried. Serina and Sakura hugged him as Itachi and Sasuke patted his back or rubbed his shoulder.

"That Kin girl, murdered my baby..." Kakashi said, this time with anger in his voice.

"It appears this isn't the only thing she's done..." Sakura muttered. The others looked confused for a bit until Sakura told them that it's a long story.

"This is the second Sound Village person to commit a crime like this in Konoha." Kakashi said under his breath.

"Zaku and Kin of the Sound Village will both pay for the wrongs they've committed, don't you worry." Sasuke said. The group continued hugging on this sad day.

-X- One week later

Today it is unborn baby Ryoma's funeral. Kurenai, Sakura, Serina, and many more women wept for the unborn baby. Kakashi lowered his face to the ground as he held his crying wife. Their three children cried as well for the loss of the unborn baby brother. Everyone dressed in black as they stood and watched baby Ryoma get buried. Kurenai couldn't help but cry even more. Her baby...was dead. Kurenai tried to break out of Kakashi's grasp to go and see her baby one last time, but her husband held her firmly. It pained him to watch Kurenai suffer like this, but it had to be done.

Sakura cried softly as Sasuke embraced her once again. She couldn't bare watch the burial so she scanned the crown of people with teary eyes. Everyone was here that she knew. Her ming then traced to Kin. That Sound bitch will die if it was the last thing Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, or anyone will do. Fairest punishment for Kin is death.

Death for hurting these two parents,

death for not caring one bit about the problem,

Death for killing a baby!

Finally, the burial was over. As soon as Kurenai and Kakashi took a step forward to read the tombstone, it started to rain. On the tombstone it said,

_The Angels Will Always Protect_

_You...Kurenai and Kakashi Hatake's_

_One and only Baby Angel,_

_Ryoma Hatake._

Kurenai broke down once again and dropped down to her knees. The moist ground against her bare legs was cold but she didn't care. She threw her arms over the tombstone and cried. She cried for her baby, she cried for herself, but mostly, she cried because that's what a mother does when she loses a child.

Sakura took a step forward and placed lovely white carnations on baby Ryoma's tombstone.

_"A mother's worst fear is losing a child...I'm sorry Kurenai."_ Were Sakura's last words before she too began to break down.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Sad chapter, right? Ah stupid evil Sound Villagers!! Well, here's the chapter, My writer's block better be cured or else I'll lose my mind...Please review! I worked hard on this chapter because...it was difficult to write it. I really like the last words of Sakura though...I believe it's true in every way. Now, once again, please review!!_


	12. Sakura and Sasuke

_WOW…Finally one of my stories reached over a hundred reviews!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Um...I think there will be only one more chapter though and then end The Furniture Guy…boohoo I know!! I'm sorry infinity times for the long wait!!!  
_

_One more thing, finally, someone criticized my work!!! Thank you to **princess.hitokiri**!! But this doesn't mean I'm asking for flames!! -.-_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Ekko.  
_

_Chapter 12: Sakura and Sasuke  
_

_"You heard it here first. Sakura Haruno and Sai's engagement is off. Apparently the singing sensation had a secret affair with Sasuke Uchiha, a current worker at the We-Haul Moving Company and part-time worker at Uchiha Cafe." _

_"With Sakura having a new love, Sai has also found a way to move on. Our next story after the commercial break will be a special report of an unborn baby's death. Back to you Kenji." _

-X-_  
_

Two weeks after baby Ryoma's funeral. Kurenai and Kakashi had it down pretty deep for their lost child struck a hole within everyone's heart. The couple however were getting over the death and beginning to become happier and joyous again. Sakura had been at the time canceling all the wedding preparations for Sai and herself. Sai had come home to his house finally as well. Although, it was a much better talk than their last conversation.

Sai and Sakura had talked out what went on and they came to two conclusions.

One, Sakura would move out of Sai's mansion and two, Sakura and Sai would still be friends, but not lovers anymore.

Under both agreements, Sai and Sakura hugged/shook on it and had been friends again. I know it's strange for him to forgive her so quickly, but while Sai was away, he had long talks with Nina. She opened his eyes to a new world, where he didn't need Sakura as his everything.

Sakura also returned the engagement ring and hugged Sai.

-X- Sakura's P.O.V.

I smiled. Even though we were all put through hell last week with the Sound "invasion," I can manage to still smile. Sasuke was currently working at his furniture job but I was secretly coming to tell him the news of me moving out. I even packed him a quick lunch!

Casually I entered the white building. I sighed. Great….everyone that worked here was a man! They all stared at me until I reached the front desk where Sasuke sat looking bored.

My my, he was in his work attire, a white polo with blue jeans and a name tag. I have to say, he looked pretty cute to me. He was tapping his pencil against the desk top, with one hand propped up to hole his chin. I walked a little faster and then jumped a bit to surprise him. And I did! He widened his eyes but then gave me a solid smile.

"Sakura?" He greeted me but then stuck his eyebrow up.

"I came to see you. I even brought you lunch!" I said dramatically while holding the bagged lunch in form of me. He smirked and took the lunch.

"Thanks," was his short reply. Hm… now I can see why he gets so annoyed during work. His job is partly boring.

I walked around the desk and behind him. I gently draped my arms over his shoulders and kissed his cheek. It's been a while for us to act like our normal selves since the baby incident. I saw his smirk widen but then when I looked up, at least seven guys were staring at us. Sasuke noticed this too and coughed.

"Get back to work." Was his firm order. I looked around the room and then noticed Lee, Kiba, and Chouji! What a surprise…

"Sakura!" They all yelled. I sweat-dropped. They ran to me but Sasuke stood up form his seat and glared at the incoming stooges.

"Ahaha. Hi guys." I nervously said. They had their arms spread out...well Lee actually had his arms spread out as Kiba sweat-dropped and Choji was munching on chips.

"Sakura!!" He said but I moved to the side causing Lee to crash into the mountain of boxes. I giggled and apologized afterwards though.

"Sasuke, I'll be seeing you later. Make sure to come by at three o'clock with the truck." I kissed him on the cheek and left the building.

Now, I have to head home where Serina, Itachi, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were waiting for me. Together, all of us would pack up my stuff and by the time we're done, Sasuke's moving truck will come and then I'd move...Crap..I didn't really think about were I was going to move to...

-X- Sasuke P.O.V.

I tapped my yellow pencil against the desk as I had my hand propped up and my chin resting on it. Should I do it today or not? Spring was coming to a fast close and the cherry blossom petals were almost gone. I have to do it today..even if I've only known her for about three months, I have the rest of my life to spend with Sakura.

Oh Kami-sama...why did the guys have to be the ones to purpose?! I stopped my pencil tapping and got up from the chair.

"Lee!" The bowl-haired man looked at me. "You're in charge for now until I get back." With that said, I left before he could ask me any questions. As I walked away I swore I heard him say, "YOSH!" Creepy...

-X-

"Naruto, call Neji and Shikamaru and tell them to meet us at the corner of Green and Fire Street." Naruto nodded and called them as we walked along the busy streets of Green and Fire. These two streets were probably the busiest streets because of their exclusive strip malls.

A few minutes of waiting and then Neji and Shikamaru showed up.

"What's up?" Shikamaru asked lazily. He slowly blinked his eyes.

"Teme needs to buy a ring for Sak-" "Naruto shut up!" I yelled as I clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth. He started yelling behind my hand so I umclamped then from his mouth.

"Oh I see. Your finally going to buy your girlfriend an engagement ring, but you don't want the whole world finding out about it, correct?" Neji asked. I nodded.

"Then why are we here?" The Nara man said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just help me find one for her." I stated as I started walking into the jewelery shop. My three "friends" and I use that term lightly, followed me.

"Sasuke! How's this one?!" Naruto shouted halfway across the store. I looked at the ring he held up.

"Naruto," "This ring is orange...I have never seen Sakura wear orange before in my life." Naruto's left eye twitched as he mumbled a few curse words.

"Uchiha, look here." Neji called out. I looked at the ring he held.

"I'm not aiming for a green gem stone or an orange one..." I said. I eyed Naruto and saw him picking out even more orange gemmed rings. I sighed.

"Sasuke, look over here." Shikamaru said. At least he wasn't one of them yelling. I looked at the ring and frowned.

"It's blue Nara." I said stoic. Shikamaru tossed the ring over his head as it landed in the case. "I give up them." He said and closed his eyes. I sweat-dropped.

I walked around the store until finally, a sales lady asked me if I needed some help.

"I'm going to purpose to my girlfriend, so...um?" The lady smirked. She was about fifty years old or so.

"May I suggest getting her the Mystic Pink Topaz Ring, with 14k gold?" I blinked my eyes. In front of me was the ring and damn was Sakura going to get a huge rock on her finger. The ring had a silver band with a huge pink gem in the middle. All across the band were white and black diamonds, making it perfect for Sakura.

"It's as beautiful as her." I said softly. The lady smiled warmly. Now that I notice it, I didn't really see her working her before. Oh well...

"So you like it, right?" She asked. I nodded, but then I saw the price tag for it.

"Nine hundred, eighty-seven dollars..." I don't have that much with me today, crap. I gave the ring back to the lady.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take the ring, because I have no money for it." The woman shook her head.

"It doesn't matter my dear boy. Nobody ever wanted the ring or saw it's true beauty like you have, so I'll let you keep it for free." I nearly dropped dead, but that wasn't my character.

"But this ring is so expensive? I can't take it-" "Listen. I bet this girl you love will love this ring just as much as she loves you. Take the ring as a token of gratitude for doing all your good deeds." I thought of what I could have done to deserve this but nothing came to mind. What good deeds have I done?

The woman pushed the rings closer to me as I took it in my hand. "Thank you." I said softly. She smiled and nodded. Soon, she started walking away. I looked at her retreating back. She was a strange old lady, but she was very kind to me and for that, I am grateful.

"Sasuke!! Teme!" I heard Naruto calling for me and I walked back to the front of the store. It seems that I wandered all the way to the back of the store.

"Where'd you go teme?" Naruto asked. I showed him the ring. He gaped at it as Neji widened his eyes and Shikamaru was...sleeping.

"Damn Sasuke!"

"Nice ring."

"ZzZz..."

"Let's go." I said monotonously. Naruto started asking me all these questions about the rings but I ignored him. Neji was dragging our sleeping friend. I looked back in the store and saw no sight of the lady who gave me the ring. Now that I notice it, she had these dark purple eyes and gray hair with tints of pink in them. She reminds me of someone...

-X- Sakura's P.O.V.

"Woo! Finally we're done with packing!" I exclaimed and wiped away a bit of sweat from my forehead with my backhand. Tenten, Ino, and Serina grinned at me while Itachi sighed in relief and Hinata smiled.

"Damn you women for making me do all the lifting...I think my back's broken now." Itachi groaned. I laughed at him.

"Oh please Itachi. Be a man for once in your life!" Serina yelled at him.

"How dare you." Itachi stated as me, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten began cracking up.

"You guys are too funny!!" Tenten yelled, almost tripping on a box.

"Hey, what's in this box?" Ino asked. I looked over towards Ino and the box.

"Um, just some old pictures of the family." I said. I knew after I said that everyone in the room felt tense.

"Oh..." Was all they could say. Serina didn't really say anything but I knew she must still feel guilty.

"It's in the past now though guys. You don't all have to be so gloomy because of that." I said and made a smile.

"As long as your okay and happy, we're happy!!" Tenten exclaimed. I laughed a bit. Boy was Tenten in a good mood today.

"Alright well let's call up your boyfriend already Sakura." Ino said with a grin. I laughed once again.

"Sasuke said he'll be here at three, and it's almost three o'clock so let's just relax a bit." I said and plopped myself on the wooden floor.

"Woohoo!" Everyone said.

-X- Normal PO.V.

Sasuke and the boys were almost to Sakura's house with the truck.

"When are you going to do it?"

"How are you going to purpose?"

"Are you nervous?"

"ZzZzZz"

"Teme!"

"Uchiha."

"God damn! Will you guys shut up!" Sasuke yelled to Neji and Naruto. "And Shikamaru, wake the hell up!"

"Hmph! We're just wondering." Naruto said as Neji nodded in agreement.

"Well you're all annoying."

A few silent moments passed and then Naruto started asking questions again.

"Tell us Teme!! When are you going to ask Sakura-chan to marry-" "I'll ask her tonight! HAPPY?!"

"Satisfied."

"Sweet!! Sakura's getting hitched!!"

"What? What's going on?" Shikamaru said and yawned. Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"Neji, explain to him some other time since we're here. And Naruto," Sasuke got out of the truck as did the rest of the gang. "If you tell anyone I'll personally come to your house and beat the crap outta you with Hinata watching." Naruto cringed as he imagined that picture.

-X-

"Sai!" Nina's voice rang throughout her house.

"I'm in your room Nina." He called back. Sai heard her running up the stairs and then come into her room.

As Nina came in, she saw Sai sitting on her window sill and gazing out the clear glass.

"Is something wrong?" The black haired girl asked.

"...How come life's like this?" Nina looked confused for a bit. She walked towards Sai and stood in front of him.

"Life is a very complicated aspect Sai. You of all people should know that because your an artist." She replied. Sai bit his lip.

"Okay Sai. Would you like me to tell you what I think of life then?" Nina asked softly as she stroked his hair. He nodded.

"Life to me is something we should not take for granted. It complicated and confusing, but we manage to get pass that stuff. Life is beautiful and we all deserve to live a happy life. Life is really like a river." She said and Sai rose an eyebrow. "The smooth flow of a river is when life is contently wonderful, but as we hit the deeper and stronger flows of water, life goes through the stages of anger, sadness, and hate. Eventually though, we all come back to that wonderful slow flow. Life isn't easy to understand Sai, but I know you will understand it."

"I think...I think I understand you Nina. Life isn't always happy-go-lucky. Sure, I loved Sakura, but we weren't meant to be, but you came Nina, and for that, I'm grateful. Thank you, Nina Aneko." Sai said and smiled happily. Nina watched him close his eyes as his forehead pressed against the cold window. Nina kissed the side of his head and walked out of her room.

She was really glad that Sai was here with her and that finally, everyone would be happy. Now, she wondered what Sakura and Sasuke were up to.

_'Maybe we should go out tonight...'_

-X-

"Finally you guys came! Now we can start!!" Ino yelled. As soon as everyone was set to pack up the boxes, they got down to work. It was a good thing that Sakura didn't have a lot of boxes or else they would have been there until midnight with the lifting and stacking.

Eventually everyone finished their stacking and packing. All of Sakura's belongings were in Sasuke's condo. It was seven o'clock and the street lights weren't on yet. Well of course they weren't on yet. It was almost summer and the sun was still in the sky. Well at least somewhat still in the sky...

-X- Sakura's P.O.V.

Finally Sasuke and I can relax and be alone in private. Around seven thirty everyone left saying that they had their own businesses to attend to. Sure...they all left in pairs. Ha!

I was on Sasuke's black leather couch. I sighed in relief that everything was done with the moving. In one day I moved out of Sai's mansion and into Sasuke's condo. And, I must say I enjoy here actually. It's not large for me to get lost but it's not small for me to be found. I think I found within three months my special place. Being with Sasuke has totally changed my life.

Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders and someone kiss my neck. I smiled.

"Hey Sasuke." He kisses my neck once more and then hops over the couch to sit next to me.

"How do you like your new home?" He asked and pulled my over into his broad chest. I snuggle up close to him.

"I love it, thank you." I kiss his nose and he smirks. For a few moments we stayed in this position. Both of us enjoying each other's warmth even it was a bit humid. Sasuke then spoke.

"How about we go out tonight?" He asked. I cocked an eyebrow up.

"Exactly where are we going?" I asked. He smirked.

"It's a surprise. But make sure you wear something elegant." He got up from the couch and walked into his bedroom. Yes he and me are not sharing a room right now because we both thought the temptation would drive us insane if you know what I mean.

Anyway, I was confused about what my love had said but I shook it off. I got my butt off the couch and walked into my room which was right next to his.

I looked through my closet, trying to find something elegant. It was pretty hard though. I mostly had party clothes for clubbing. Finally I found something elegant and beautiful. I dressed myself and did my make-up. I have the butterflies fluttering in my stomach already. A few minutes later, I step out of my room and into the living room where a very handsome Sasuke stood with an outstretched arm for me.

I nearly had the drool falling down my chin! He was so handsome in that black and blue striped button up with the black dockers. His hair looked spiker than usual and his eyes reflected off his shirt in a nice way. My gosh he looked amazing!

-X- Sasuke's P.O.V.

Gosh damn does Sakura look hot! I would've heatedly kissed her right then and there, but thats for later. I didn't want to ruin her make-up too.

Wow, was probably the best word to describe how she looked. She wore a strapless blood red dress that came down to her knees. She hand on these black satin gloves that came all the way to her elbow. The glove was made so only your middle finger fit through the hole. She had black high heels which still made her short compared to me.

Her pink hair was left down and brushed till it shined. Sakura's eyes had a light red cover over her lids and she had red lip stick on. In my opinion, she was beautiful, and tonight, she'd be mine to marry.

I outstretched my left arm as she gracefully linked it with mine.

"You look beautiful Sakura." I whisper into her ear. She shivers from my voice, and I smirk.

"You look pretty handsome yourself Sasuke." She says back and blushes. I led her to my black sports car where I opened the passenger seat like and gentleman would do for his lady. She gets into the car and then I seat myself in the driver's seat.

I ignite the car engine and we're off to Ekko. A pretty expensive 5-star restaurant with high quality dining. I guess tonight I have to also confess of my family's wealth, ne?

"So where are we going my love?" Sakura says softly and my the corner of my eye, I can see her gaze at me.

"Hn. We're going somewhere special." I replied. She sighed in defeat. She's not going to find out until we reach there.

-X-

"Reservation for two under Uchiha." I say to the receptionist.

"Ah, right this way sir and madame." He led us to a special booth. Red satin curtains surrounded the entrance to the booth. As we walked through the doors, I saw Sakura gasp at the beautiful sight.

A medium sized table was centered in the round room. Beautiful red roses and pink roses covers the room along with dim lights. A french window was all the way in the back with the moon showing lovely. Just like I planned it. A candle was lit and our dinner was already on the tablet. Hot and fresh. We both had shrimp pasta with many different varieties of shrimps. The chairs were cushioned with red leather and of course on Sakura's seat was a blooming cherry blossom.

"Sasuke...it's beautiful!" Sakura turned around and kissed me quickly as she hurriedly took her seat. I smirked and took my own, and together we feasted upon our dinner. We clinged our campaign glasses together.

Occasionally, we'd look into each other's eyes and she'd blow a kiss to me. Wow do I really hope she says yes.

-X- Normal P.O.V.

"Hahaha, that was so wonderful Sasuke!" Sakura said as she and Sasuke laced their hands together and took a night time stroll in the park.

"It was, wasn't it?" The Uchiha man said as he was looking up at the sky.

A moment of silence passed as they walked through the park. Suddenly the couple heard another pair of voices coming toward them. Sasuke went ahead of Sakura a bit, while still holding her small hand. There in front of them stood the couple, Nina and Sai.

Shocked that both couples were face to face, Sakura and Sai both averted their eyes to the ground. Sasuke and Nina both said a small hello.

"So...what are you guys doing here?" Nina asked. She wore a light blue dress that came up to her knees as Sai wore a red button up with khaki colored slacks. It appears that they are on a date too.

"We're actually on a date, you?" Sasuke said. He looked over to Sakura and saw her finally give a small smile to the couple in front of them.

"Same." Nina said and smiled. Sai looked up as well and gave a tiny smile to the opposite pair.

"Well, how have you guys been?" Sakura asked. Sai looked at her and decided to answer.

"We've been good, and you guys?" Sai actually smiled at her and Sakura felt so much better.

"Wonderful!" Sakura and Sasuke chimed as they gazed at each other for a bit. Nina laughed.

"I knew you two would be a great couple in the end." The Aneko woman said. Sakura blushed a bit as Sasuke smirked.

"Well, we best be off! Enjoy the rest of your date!" Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke's watch. Nina and Sai nodded and the two couples bid a good bye.

-X-

"Wow...that was funny." Sakura said as she and Sasuke walked a few yards away from Sai and Nina. They were out of sight finally and so Sasuke took out from his pocket a blindfold. He smirked.

"Hey Sakura, close your eyes." He whispered into her ear. She gave him a seductive look but closed her eyes none the less. He wrapped the black cloth around her eyes and Sakura felt confused.

_'He took me out to dinner, he took me to the park, and he's blindfolding me now...What is Sasuke up to?'_

"Now don't say a word. I'll lead you somewhere special." Sasuke whispered once again in her ear. This time however, she shivered.

-X-

Carefully, Sasuke brought Sakura to the small lake in the middle of the park, where a bench awaited them. There's a full moon tonight so that was there only light source. Everything is going perfect now. He led her to the bench and gracefully had her sit down with her hands folded on her lap.

Sasuke went in front of her and bent down on one knee. He took out the ring from his pocket and smirked again.

"Untie the blindfold now Sakura, but keep your eyes closed until I say so."

Sakura pouted a bit but took off the black cloth, still trying to resist the urge to open his eyes. "Okay...now open them." Sasuke said softly. Sakura did as told and looked in front of her to see Sasuke holding a ring in front of her. She gasped.

"Sasuke...is this a..." Sasuke smirked for the umpteenth time that night.

"Will you Haruno Sakura, my lover, my friend, accept to marry I, Uchiha Sasuke, heir to Uchiha Corp.?" Sakura started to cry but none the less jumped out of her seat and tackled Sasuke to the ground with her embrace.

"Is that a yes?" He teased. Sakura batted her eyes at him.

"Baka...it is a yes." Sasuke smiled and placed the ring on her hand. She gazed into it's beauty as she held it up to the moon.

"You've got some explaining to do to about Uchiha Corp, and about how you got this ring? It's so familiar..." Sakura said as she looked into her _fiancee's_ onyx orbs.

"Um...I'll let my parents explain Uchiha Corp, and some old lady gave me the ring..She was really generous though." Sasuke said, staring right back into her emerald gems.

"How did she look?"

"Hn...grey pinkish hair, and purple eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary.." Sasuke and Sakura sat down on the bench and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The engaged couple was quiet as they adored and cherished this moment like no other.

Now the only thing is, they have to tell everyone about the wedding.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_SORRY. SORRY. SORRY!! I've been so busy that updating has taken some time...Please review if you guys don't hate me! I almost have 7000 hits, woot woot! Oh, BTW, please can you guys vote on which story you'd rather have me type? PLease please please??_

Title: Bad Boys, Good Girls

Summary: (Highschool Fic) AU They rule the streets of Konoha at night. Drag racing, money-making, and girls are what most of them think about. But, can four Senior girls change the racing Kings before it's too late?

_**OR**_

Title: Akatsuki Life

Summary: Akatsuki is all work and no play..thats what we think though. Come and join us as we embark on an epic journey into the secret hideout of the Akatsuki and see what really goes on.

_If you guys would like more information on a story, just ask, and I'll tell you what I can in a review reply. Thanks for waiting for this chapter and please please please review!! Oh yeah, I wrote a one-shot called **Snow in Japan** if anyone wants to check it out. But be warned...it a wee bit sad.  
_


	13. Time After Time

_Okay everyone, this is the last and final chapter of The Furniture Guy. It was a pleasure to receive over a hundred reviews and over 7000 hits for this story! But, I have to thanks my loyal readers and reviewers though. I AM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!  
_

_Thank you to:_**_ ClarinetWrathArineko, stfuSPARKS, Moona-chan, Kairi Aerith, shadowriter318, Sakura Uchhia, Byakugan Heiress, Rae Ahn Mae, Flame Hikarashiha, _**_anna, **Vu-Girl, nickygirl, Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90, 4ever sweet, FujinAsuka, sallyluv16, Hikaru Akurei, **Ella, **Naruto8Ramen, -my-name-is-V-, Hisaki-chan, intelligent-idiot-17, padme00, Envious-Enkai, Tac03e11hp, Kakurine IL, Ishallruletheworld, **Feily859, **Kanon-Hiy, silentscream16, princess.hitokiri, AvaAnna, **Sanna, and__ satans favorite little demo, for reviewing my story. Also thank you to those who favorite and/or put this story on alert. Now, You all must be dying to see what chapter 13 is so here it is! _

_Disclaimer: For the last and final time, I do not own Naruto, Happy bunny, Tears don't fall, or Time After Time.__  
_

**The Furniture Guy**

_Chapter 13: Time After Time  
_

"It's too soon." Itachi stated. Sakura gaped and Sasuke glared.

"What do you mean too soon?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura." The said woman looked at her sister. "Itachi is right. You and Sasuke have only been with each other for three months! For gosh sakes, me and Itachi were together for 3 years before we got married!" Serina expressed while holding her hand on her bugling stomach.

"But sis, we love each other!" Sakura argued, motioning between her and Sasuke.

"Sakura, it's too soon." Serina said again as she took a seat on the couch. Sakura and Sasuke groaned.

Earlier today they came by to tell their siblings the good news. However the soon-to-be parents weren't taking this the right way Sakura and Sasuke they would have.

"It's our decision though." Sasuke stated as he narrowed his eyebrows. His hand clenched Sakura's.

"That doesn't matter Sasuke. Even if you guys get married, you will be miserable-" "How will we be miserable sis?!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, you guys just met and now you want to get married? The marriage will never last then because you both don't know if your attracted to each other by lust or by love." Serina said. Her eyes were flaring.

"If you guys can answer us one thing then we'll accept your marriage." Serina said. She looked over at Itachi.

"Are you two lusting for each other or are you loving each other?" Itachi asked.

"What's the difference!?" Sakura shouted once again.

"Sis, there's a big difference! Suppose you guys are lusting over each other, the marriage will not last because all you two will ever do is have sex! If you are to love each other, then you'd both be talkative and have more communication than sex. Loving someone isn't just about kissing. It's also about your mental state and if you can handle the job of being a husband and wife." Serina explained. Sasuke looked toward the ground and Sakura placed her hand on her forehead in confusion.

"Can you guys answer my question now?" Itachi asked once again while staring hard at his brother. Sasuke looked up at his brother straight in the eye and began to speak.

"It was both...I lusted having Sakura's lips against mine but the love I felt for her wasn't quiet there yet." Sakura looked at him with soft eyes. She made a realization too. This all was just lust. They couldn't possibly get married now...They'd have to know each other more before _marriage_.

That word made Sakura's heart skip a beat. The thought of be being fully devoted to one person and in turn they'd be devoted to you. Marriage is a major commitment. It takes time to build a relationship and theirs seemed rushed. But I guess with all the drama, Sasuke and Sakura thought that their relationship lasted much longer than three simple months.

"Sasuke... maybe we should give it a little more time." Sakura said sadly. Sasuke looked at her.

"Maybe we should...I mean know that we've been manipulated by our siblings of early marriage, I think we can wait a few more years." He concluded. Serina and Itachi sighed in relief.

"Oh and Sasuke, what do you think father will say about this if you _were_ getting married?" Itachi smirked. Sasuke glared once again at his brother. He then wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder and his eyes softened. Waiting a while before the marriage ceremony would be better. They'd actually have time to plan everything out and maybe they could just stay an engaged couple for two or three years then get married.

"Alright, I guess we'll be leaving now. Gr...I have to tell Ino, Tenten, and Hinata that I'm not getting married anymore now." Sakura giggled at the end. She hugged her sister and Itachi as Sasuke hugged Serina and nodded towards Itachi.

"See you guys later!" The engaged couple said as they left the small house.

-X- Saura's P.O.V.

_Three Long Years Later_

Today is my wedding day. Finally after three years, Sasuke and I can be together as one. I'm actually glad that we ended up listening to our siblings about waiting another few years until the marriage.

The two of us have been though our ups and downs and we've had our little arguments here and there. But Sasuke and I love each other. Now, here I stand, walking down the white aisle while clutching Kakashi's arm. As you know, my father passed away, so Kakashi stepped in and took the place as my father.

My dress drags a bit, but I have Temari to help me hold the dress up a bit so it would lag behind. I quickly scanned the crowd and saw all my friends and relatives on my left side. On the right I saw Mikoto, Fugaku, and a ton of people from the Uchiha clan! Some were friends of the family as well. Wow...we were having a big wedding today, weren't we?

Finally though, we reach the alter. I held a red bouquet of roses in my hand as Kakashi hands me over to Sasuke. Now, the ceremony begins. I scan the bridesmaids and best men.

Serina, my maid of honor, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Nina are my bridesmaids. Itachi is the best man. Then Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Sai are the groomsmen. I stare at my soon to be husband in his sleek tuxedo. Our gazes lock into each other and we smile together.

As we smiled at each other I heard a bit of giggling coming from a ring bear! Ah yes, how can I forget little Akito! He is Serina and Itachi's son and he just turned two years old. He's a bundle of joy but he can be a pain sometimes when it comes to taking a bath. I averted my eyes to my nephew and grinned at him. He clutched his daddy's hand and giggled once again. The guests laughed as did the priest.

Ah...my wedding day.

-X- Normal P.O.V.

Now it's reception time and it's time for Sakura and Sasuke to dance. The DJ announces of their dance and the couple walks to the dance floor center. The DJ begins the song, _Time after Time_.

He wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck. First they dance slowly, waiting for the words to appear and when they do, the guests hear Sakura's gorgeous voice sing out the lyrics.

_ Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion is nothing new  
You say go slow; I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you; I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_Time after time  
Time after time _

An applause is heard from the guests as Sasuke twirls Sakura. Now they all are shocked beyond wits when Sasuke starts to sing the next verse. His voice is soft and soothing, as if he were aprofessional singer.

_Sometimes you picture me I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me I can't hear just what you've said _

_You say go slow; I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me _

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you; I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

After another round of applauses, the married couple sings the rest of the song together. Still, dancing gracefully to the wedding song.

_After my picture fades and darkness has turned to grey  
Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm ok  
You say go slow; I fall behind  
The drum beats out of time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time  
Time after time _  
_Time after time_

Another applause is up-roared in the reception hall as Sakura and Sasuke kiss sweetly. This is their wedding day, and finally, their a happily married couple through all the ups and downs in the past four years.

-X- Sakura's P.O.V.

It's been a week since my wedding and now, Sasuke and I live happily together, knowing that we'll always be together no matter what.

What I still can't get over is the fact that I married a guy who moves furniture in a truck...But you know what else, his family **owns** the We-Haul moving truck company! Not only that, but they own a large coffee emporium!! Damn is he rich, haha.

Well, besides me and my love, Ino and Shikamaru plan to get married in a few months! I'm so happy for them. Tenten and Neji have been married for a year already and just yesterday we found out that Tenten is pregnant! Neji is really happy too! Hinata and Naruto are getting their to an engaged relationship. The blond is still dense as ever when it comes to relationships, but Hinata understands. As for Nina and Sai, let's just say their a perfect match!

Through the whole love affairs and drama, the four of us, Sasuke, Nina, Sai, and me learned that love is very complicated and confusing! But throughout it all, we all found the right partner in life.

Kakashi and Kurenai are enjoying life with their three children. After the miscarriage, Kurenai said she didn't want another child and we could all understand why. Right now, their just enjoying life and raising their kids to be wonder young ladies and gentlemen for when they get older. As for my sister, Itachi, and Akito, they've move on to a bigger house and Itachi's got his own hospital! The Uchiha Family really are a family of riches.

As for my singing career, it's not over, but more likely put on a break. Fateful Love was released last Tuesday, with Time After Time as a bonus track. It featured me and Sasuke singing of course!

I never knew that Sasuke could sing until I heard him rock out to a song called Tears Don't Fall. Well, he certainly surprised me!

Uchiha Sasuke, is my love, and my life. He is the one I am fated to be with, and for that I am grateful. Sai and I, had a close relationship, but Sasuke and me had more passion and love than Sai and I. I'm glad though that Sai finally found out his 'true' love. Nina has been taking care of him well, and I hope they live happily ever after. As for me, my fantasy has just begun with Sasuke. Now, we'll begin creating our family!

"Sakura!" My husband called for me in our house. I blinked and got up from my bed. I was clad in only a red satin night gown that came two inches above my knees. I put on my black happy bunny slippers and walked downstairs.

In our living room, I saw Sasuke watching t.v. so I decided to sneak up on him. Slowly I crept towards him and locked my arms around his head.

"Hey!" He yelled as I laughed. He began to chuckle as I could sense him devise a plan to get revenge on me.

"Oh no!!" I screamed as I ran around the living room, with him chasing me. We laughed and soon he caught me. His finger started tickling my sides, making me laugh so hard. So enough we ended up on the couch. Him on the bottom and me on the top.

I rested my head on his chest as his arms wrapped around my waist. My hands crept to his chest and stayed there. Our legs entwined with each other and peacefully we watched what was on the t.v. I faced Sasuke and he faced me. We stared deeply into each other's eyes and kissed.

A few minutes later we stopped the kiss when we heard on the television a report about me and Sasuke.

_"This is Karima Hiroshi with the news. It is said that former pop singer, Sakura Haruno finally married her boyfriend of three years, Sasuke Uchiha. Yes folks, she married an Uchiha! Seems like it didn't work out between her and Sai so she married the last single Uchiha Brother. Sorry girls, the boys are taken."_

_"In other news, Sai has also found a new love. Nina Aneko is his new girlfriend and boy have they been hitting it off!" _

_"As for Sakura and Sasuke, it's seems as though they are a happy couple and living peacefully. Maybe in a year or two we'll see another Uchiha baby, preferably from them of course!" _

_"This is all the star spotlight for today, now back to you Kyo!" _

Sasuke and I twitched at the news lady. She really was annoying but at least she did give out the correct information about the us. Not like those damn paparazzi who also end up showing false accusations to everyone. Pft!

Sasuke grabbed the remote and turned of the t.v. I glanced at him and for the second time today, I got lost in his eyes.

Those mesmerizing black pools. His soft pale lips. His spiky black hair. And his well developed body. I loved this man and he loved me.

Now if only mom and dad were here to meet him and his family. I know mom would love Sasuke right away! Dad would probably get over-protective but ease up after a while. Gosh I miss them, but I know my parents are watching over all of us in heaven. I bet mom is in her fifties now. Her pink hair fading into gray locks and she's probably freaking out about getting wrinkles. Dad already probably has gray hair replacing his red hair. His green eyes are probably still full of the excitement and thrill just like we Serina and me were smaller.

I laughed to myself which made Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"Just remembering my parents." Sasuke smiled for me. He knew I was thinking of something happy because I laughed and so, he pulled me down more and kissed me with pleasure. Our kiss was sweet and just the way I liked it. I smiled and got up from him. He smirked. I grabbed his hand and together we ran into our bedroom, making sure to lock the door.

"I love you..." He huskily had whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." And with that we kissed once again.

I still can't believe I fell in love with the **Furniture Guy**!!! Well, I better believe because I married him, and I love him!

_Through all the ups and downs of Love, you will one day find your partner in life, like how I have found mine._

**...Fin...**

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_Awe, it's over!!! Well, I just wanted to thank everyone once again for their patience and their time with this story! Thanks you for the reviews as well! Everyone has been awesome!!_

_Now, you guys can still decided on which story you all want next from me. Apparently though, Bad Boy, Good Girls is winning! XD. Thats good too because I did want to start that story anyway now. However, my summer is really busy. I have a two weddings to go to, then a two week trip to Guyana!! (Located in South America) Then I have to spend time with my cousins, plus maybe DORNEY PARK! _

_Yeah..busy summer. XD. Anyway thanks again to all and I hope everyone has a great summer! _

_Peace out,_

_XweaponsXmistressX  
_

**  
**


End file.
